Betrayal
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Naruto has it. He is the Hokage! But when he fonds a hidden book left by the Third, he finds a terrible secret that will rock him to the core. Rated M for certein things in the future. NarutoXHinata maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do a darker, not so radom story for the Time travel challange, but I also found this on my hard drive from last september. Don't worry, I finished this chapter and have already started chapter two. No, I have not forgotten my other stories. This one will be at a slower pace because I really like this set up and I want to be very good. Oh, and be on the look out in the next month or so for a new story of mine called Journey of a Legend. Anyway, enjoy and don't expect to much of the story just yet. But, please review! Stay Pervy!

Sage out!

* * *

Chapter 1

Betrayal by Family

Uzumaki Naruto leaned back in his chair, enjoying the feeling of pride and happiness washing over him. He'd done it. After all thses years, of sacrifices he had made over the years, all the blood sweat, and tears, he had finally became the Hokage. He smiled, savoring this feeling, relishing in the fact that he had done what others had said he couldn't. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back further until he feel backwards. He cursed as he rose to his feet, rubbing his head from it's desk. He looked down as he heard a pop and a small drawer opened up. Naruto looked at it confused as he lifted the book out. Across the front where the words: Sandaim Hokage's failures. Naruto smirked.

"Guess baa-chan's constant abuse of the desk broke the release. Heh. My hard head must have fixed it." He said as he eyed the book.

Naruto shrugged and opened it up and read a note that the Third had placed in there himself.

"_This book is a record of all the failures I have made that have jepordized the village. I write these in hopes that my successor will not repeat my terrible mistakes to Konoha. I only ask that you be kind before you judge me, for I may be Hokage, but I am still a man, and thus am ruled by emotions and obligations to those past. Please, forgive me for what you are about to read."_

_"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage."_

Naruto paused at this page before he opened it any further. He was curious. As far as he knew, the Third, his surragate grandfather had made very few mistakes in his reign as Hokage. Naruto smirked.

"Heh. This is gonna be a short read. Maybe two pages, tops." He thought as he turned the page.

His eyes widened as he read the first page. It had been about how he had let Orochimaru flee after he cornered him in his lab in the village. Naruto looked at the page solomly. He had had known that this would be in the book, but didn't think it would be number one. Naruto turned to the next page and felt his eyes widen further.

"Jiji. What have you done?" Naruto whispered as he read through the section about the Uchiha massacure.

Naruto understood why it had been ordered, but to slaughter them down to every last man woman and child? That was sickening. And to try to control Sasuke to rebuild an extremely obidiant clan that answered only to the Hokage, not their clan head. Naruto tried to control his breathing as he read about how he veiwed it as one of his mistakes and wished he had never ordered it. Naruto felt a twinge of pitty for the man, understanding his actions. However, this was removed instantly when he came to the section on Kumo's attempted kidnapping of Hinata. Naruto felt his heart ache at the thought of his late friend. She had died recently when her genin team were ambushed by Kumo nin on a simple patrol. She had killed everyone of them, but they had managed to poison her with a rare venom that had an equally rare antidote. Naruto had arrived with his team and watched her die, but not before she got him to kiss her. He knew in that moment that any happiness he was going to have in the furture had died.

"Just when I had realized just how deeply I cared." He said sadly, wipping a tear from his eye.

Naruto read the passage about how he had arranged it so that Kumo would be able to get the byuakugan as to avert a war that Konoha was ill prepared for. Naruto understood, but according to this book and what Kakashi had told him, Sarutobi Hiruzen was lower than trash for abandoning a comrade. Naruto felt anger at the man as he turned the next page and saw another scrawled note. Naruto read the note out of curiousity.

_"This next page details my last greatest failure. It deals with the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto. My only wish is that I could have done more to prevent all the pain and misery that was brought upon by my inactions."_

Naruto smiled abit. This would probably be talking about how he had wished he would have adopted him, or gave him a better place to live, or stuck up for him from birth and not kept his heritage a secret. What he saw, shocked him.

"_I have made several mistakes as hokage. But none greater than allowing Uzumaki Naruto to live. At the time, I had a choice to execute the boy, or allow him to live. However, I felt it my duty to the Yondaime to at least allow the boy to live. Through the years, I watched the child, and regretted my desicion to allow him to live everyday. The way they glare at him and treat him and beat him, I should have just killed him myself. Some part of me, a large part, blames the boy for the loss of my wife and everyone else in the village. He is a constant reminder of what we have lost, his parents be damned. I had ordered several unsucessful attacks on the boy, all ending by that infernal Kakashi saving him. He is one of only a few who harbor no ill will toward the boy."_

_"I have also ordered several clan heads to spread rumors about the child begin the demon. This has progressed to the shop keepers over charging him and almost wipping him of the under average pension I supply him with. Surprisingly, only Hyuuga Hiashi , who has defended the boy for years from the shadows, trying to help him within the boundries I have set, stood against it. I did not want him to become a ninja. As a ninja, he was untouchable and I was forced to cancel all mission to assasinate him. I had even thought setting him up to steal the forbiddian scroll would have worked, but Iruka did not kill him on sight as I had ordered."_

_"I had expected the boy to die well before this, what with his apartment condemed. I prayed every night it would collapse upon him in his sleep, but it never happened. I am not happy about my veiws of the boy, but he holds what took something very precious to me. And his dream of becoming Hokage? It will NEVER happen. I have ensured this by making sure he will never make chunin. No matter how many times he tests, he will remain a genin. I will pass onto my sucessor the rules reguarding the boy. I even laugh at his vain attempts to gain respect. The boy will never gain anyone's respect."_

_"However, if by some miricale, he does become Hokage, a dead man's cell of ANBU ROOT will activate. If he is made Hokage, he will not survive his first night in office. I hope my sucessor finds this and acts accordingly. If need be, send the boy on a suicide mission. Just stroke his ego, saying only he can complete it, and he'll charge head long. I suggest sending him to Ame. The Akatsuki will be more than happy to take care of him."_

_"Again. I regret not destroying him when I had the chance. I only ask that my sucessor kills the boy."_

Naruto couldn't read any more. The man he thought had cared about him, hadn't. He had been hated by him and never once knew it. Naruto shuddered with repressed rage at the man. This village, everyone was putting on a face because they knew he would be dead by morning. That was why the cheered so loud. They all knew. His so called friends? They were apart of it. He hadn't recognized the evil gleem in their eyes as they watched him declared Hokage. Only Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Neji, Gai, Kurenai, and Lee didn't have that look. They were gueniuenly happy for him. Naruto ordered that Kakashi and Tsunade be brought to his office immidiatly. He paced back and forth for several minutes before they arrived, confusion on their faces.

"Naruto? Whats wrong?" Tsunade asked.

He tossed her the book that she caught, confusion on her face.

"Read. That will explain why I'm close to letting Kyuubi out."

Tsunade felt her eyes widened as she nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the book and read. He watched her expression of shock, pain, and finally rage as she read the last section. She passed the book to Kakashi, shaking with unbridled rage at the Third.

"That bastard! Where did you find this?"

"Under the drawer where you hide you sake. It was in a hidden compartment." Naruto turned to Kakashi as he felt the anger in the room rise higher than Naruto had ever known.

"How...How could he?! I truly though he cared about you!" Kakashi seethed with anger.

Naruto nodded as he sat behind his desk.

"So did I. But I'm pretty much a dead man in a few hours." He said sadly.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No. I will not allow a friend, my best friend since Obito, to die. Not again." Kakashi said, shaking with anger.

Naruto was about to open his mouth when he saw Tsunade grin.

"I have an idea. Naruto? Where is the forbiddian scroll?" She asked him.

Naruto looked at her curiously before he pointed to a large scroll sitting ontop of a bookcase. She looked at it in surprise.

"It's been there this whole time?"

Naruto nodded, smiling.

"If you wanna hide something, do so in plain sight."

Tsunade nodded her head and pulled the scroll down and opened it on the desk Naruto looked through all the jutsu and wondered what she was looking for before she stopped, grinning.

"Here's our answer. Kokugen Henkou no Jutsu (Means Time Alteration Technique). It will allow us to go back in time to any point we want and alter history."

Naruto grinned.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Wipe this disgusting village off the face of the earth." Tsuande said, smirking.

Kakashi liked the idea.

"When do we go to?" He asked, smiling.

"Let's let Naruto pick." She told him.

Naruto paused and thought for a moment before he grinned.

"I know just the time."

xxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself and saw four very familar walls. His grin slowly spread across his face as he lept out of bed and looked in the mirror. Smiling back at him as a twelve year old boy with three whisker marks and deep blue eyes. Naruto smirked as he turned away from the mirror.

"Now it's time for some revenge." He said as he headed for his closet.

He eyed it in disgust.

"Damn. What an eyesore. Now where was that gift I got last christmas. AH HA!" He cried out as he pulled out a pair of black ninja pants, a black kunai holster, and a dark blue shirt sleaved shirt with a very dark orange swirl that was borderline brown. Naruto also pulled out the black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands as well.

Naruto hurried and dressed himself and headed out the door to the academy. After all. It was his graduation day.

xxxxxx

Iruka looked around the room, sadly noting that Naruto wasn't there.

_"I hope he hasn't given up. He has so much potential."_ He thought as he looked down at his pad.

Iruka heard a scream and his head snapped up and his eye widened in shock. Standing before him, was his missing student.

"N-Naruto?" He asked, his voice horace.

Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, it's me." He said as he took im Iruka's shock at his new apperance, never mind the fact that he had shushined into class. Naruto chuckled as the instructor got over his shock and smiled.

"It's good to see you made it. Now please, take a seat and we'll get started." Iruka told him.

Naruto started to head to an empty seat when Iruka stopped him.

"Oh, Naruto?" He called.

Naruto glanced back to him and saw the man's smile.

"Good luck today."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he headed for the back of the classroom. He noticed a sour look from Sakura as he passed, and would have let it go if she hadn't decided to speak.

"Hey, you baka. Why are you trying to dress all cool like Sasuke-kun? You loser."

Naruto rasied an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"You kow what, you whinny little fangirl, go to hell. I wear what I want, when I want. Your little emo, egotistical, asshole of a guy does not enflunce how I dress, act, or speak. I do. Got it?" He told her in a flat tone.

Sakura felt her temper flare.

"Naruto." She seethed.

Naruto looked back at her, this time, facing her.

"Bitch. Now that we have the peaking order, what the hell do you want?" He asked calmly. (A/N: Any US Marine should recognize this phrase.)

Sakura's eyes widened as did the whole class. She looked at him in confusion.

"Ex-excuse me?" She asked, not quite sure she had heard him right.

"I said what the hell do you want. Seeing as how a simple phrase has thrown your mind in a loop and you can't logically figure out my sudden change of behavior, I take it that the severe shock you are processing now is part of your shallow and pointless outlook on life." He stated calmly.

Sakura's jaw dropped as Naruto walked to tha back of the classroom and approached the only girl, the only student for that matter, tha sat alone in the back of the class. The girl's eyes were wide as she eyed him with shock and confusion. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Can I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the vaccant chair next to her.

Hinata didn't trust her voice, so she simply nodded her head. Naruto smiled and sat down. Iruka was torn between amusment, and dissappointment at Naruto's behavior. He shook his head and looked at his clipboard before he looked back up at them, smiling.

"Well, I first want to say that it has been a pleasure teaching each and everyone of you for the last several years. That is why today I must inform you that we will be giving you your graduation exams. Now, we'll begin with the exam starting with the written portion. Now please take out your number two pencils and we'll get started."

Naruto looked over at Hinata as the girl tried to not get caught staring at him.

"Hinata-chan. Don't hold back on this test."

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at him. Naruto knew that she had always held back on everything. Including each of her exams.

"I know that you are planning on holding back. Don't. I've been doing it for years. But not anymore. I will overthrow Sasuke as number one male student. But if you don't, I'll be stuck with Sakura. I would rather have you, more than anyone else on my team. Please. I want you on my team. Not Sakura."

Hinata felt her face burn with the blush as she nodded. Hinata couldn't believe what he had told her. He wanted to to be on the same team as her! She had to beat Sakura, and she would. She looked forward to the front of the class, and Iruka was taken aback by the look of pure determination in her face. He smiled. It was about time she decided not to hold back anymore. Iruka smirked on the inside. Sasuke and Sakura were about to get a major wake up call. And he couldn't wait to see everyone's face when the dead last bet the genius. It was something he just couldn't wait to see.


	2. Chapter 2

I must say, I was surprised to see so many reviews and favorites, as well as alerts. I must have struck gold. Anyway, I'm glad to see that I haven't gotten flamed with things like "The Third would never do that!" or "Your story is too mean toward Sakura. BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I liked this chapter because I wanted to add a little humor and seriousness with a touch of Sasuke bashing. As for those of you who felt the last chapter was bland and fast, I wanna say thank you for pointing it out. I know it was, but I promise that the rest of this will be not like that. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kakashi opened his eyes with a groan. His head hurt like hell and he felt drained. He looked around him and spotted a calander on the wall and saw the current date. Kakashi lept out of bed hurriedly and began throwing on his clothes, pulling on his Jounin vest as he rushed out his front door only to realize...he was way to early for his meeting with the third. Kakashi snorted and looked around him. It was definaly the right time. That he could figure out by the lack of the Godaime's face on the cliff side. The silver haired man cupped his chin in his hand and began to think about what to do today before his meeting. After a few moments, he grinned happily. He'd go and show up to the tower early, and hopefully give the old bastard a heart attack. Kakashi chuckled darkly. No one messed with his family.

xxxxxxxx

Tsunade shot up as soon as she began to regain conciousness. She regretted it moments later when her vision began to swim and her head began to pound. She placed a hand on her forehead and opened one eye, barely as she eyed her orginizer. Good. The jutsu was a sucess. Tsunade gingerly got out of bed and walked to the mirror and eyed her reflection before she began to get dressed. As she pulled on her jacket, her apprentice entered the room and stopped in shock.

"Y-your awake before ten?!"

Tsunade gave her a sour look.

"Yes. Now. Gather your things. We're leaving." She said as she left the room.

Shizune hurried after her.

"W-wait! Where are we going?"

Tsunade stopped and gave her a smirk.

"Konoha. There's some one who needs me."

xxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at Mizuki calmly.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked as he looked back to the test results from the graduation exam.

The silver haired man nodded his head.

"Absolutly. With his current scores, he'll beat Uchiha Sasuke by one point."

Sarutobi felt his gaze harden.

"We can not have that happen. Sasuke must be number one. Him being beaten by achild with no clan will show weakness in our major clans."

Mizuki smirked.

"We can cover it with a high level Gen jutsu to show he failed and drop him to dead last in the class."

The Third looked at him thoughtfully.

"What of Iruka? He managed to grade half of the boys test and was impressed before he had to go to that emergancy meeting."

Mizuki waved his hand dissmissively.

"Than I'll change the last half. Anyway, do you have a message for him?" Mizuki asked.

Sarutobi sighed before he lit his pipe.

"Yes." He said, taking a drag and letting the smoke slowly blow out of his mouth. "Tell Orochimaru, that our plan is to go forward. If anything, we'll be able to kill all those who have found our secrets and kill the boy as well."

Mizuki looked at the Third calmly.

"I will pass the message along. Good day, Lord Hokage."

Mizuki left and shortly after, Danzo moved from the shadows.

"You sure it's wise to trust Orochimaru?"

"He is the only one I know that can get the job done. And, he is still loyal to me. Uchiha Itachi isn't the only spy I have out there."

xxxxxxx

Naruto stared at his test in disbelief before he looked back at Iruka.

"Okay. What the hell? I answered these questions right. Why are the answers different?"

Iruka sighed. The blonde had done alot better than he had thought he would.

"Naruto." He began calmly. "You did very well on this. But, sadly, you can't claim that some one tampered with the test. Only myself and Mizuki had acess to them. Besides, you are a ninja now." Iruka said, smiling to try to raise his spirits.

Naruto glared at him before he threw the paper into the trash can.

"Uchiha Sasuke should not have been number one in this." He stated, anger at the silver haired man.

Iruka watched Naruto go and decided to go after him. Just as he began to raise out of his seat, Mizuki stopped him.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry."

Iruka gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you. I just wish he wouldn't take it so hard."

xxxxxxx

Naruto listened to Mizuki and how his plan to get Naruto to steal the scroll played out.

"There is a special test that we give to those that deserve it. In fact, it is worth enough bonus points to claim number one in the class. Interested?"

Naruto paused. He could say no, and kill the man, but then, when he used his shadow clones later on, he wouldn't be able to say he learned it from the scroll. Naruto sighed.

"Sure. Humor me."

Mizuki smirked.

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and obtain the scroll loctaed in the vault. It's a large scroll and you'll know it when you see it. Once you have it, proceed to this location and myself, Iruka, and the Hokage will be there to congratulate you."

Naruto nodded and Mizuki vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked out over the village and sighed. If only he could just blow the damn place up. But he had to play his part and strike when the village was at it's lowest point.

"Man, this shit sucks."

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat against the tree several hours later, scroll lying next to him. He closed his eyes and thought back to his plan he had made with Kakashi.

(Flashback)

Naruto walked through the streets sullenly as he tried to figure out what to do. It was at this point that he bumped into a very familar person.

"Kakashi!"

The perverted Jounin smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Nice to see your back as well."

Kakashi paused and looked at Naruto with some confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Mizuki and the oldman have used a Gen Jutsu on my test to make it look like I only got half the test right." He told him.

Kakashi realized where this was going.

"And they want you to steal the forbiddian scroll for bonus points, correct?"

Naruto nodded his head as Kakashi continued to think. After a fw minutes, he snapped his fingers.

"You just have to get him to confess to altering it with a gen jutsu. Mizuki is so prideful, he'll take credit for all of it."

Naruto thought for a moment before a smile slowly spread on his face.

"And you'll just happen to hear it, won't you?"

Kakashi smiled at him and waved a good bye.

(END FLASHBACK)

Naruto sighed again and looked at his watch. Iruka should be finding him...right...about...

"NARUTO!"

Naruto smirked as he watched his teacher dropped down and look at him with dissapointment. Naruto grinned at him.

"Don't worry sensei, I'll explain everything, unless you'd like to, Mizuki." He said casually.

Iruka looked up and spotted Mizuki in full battle gear. The man smirked.

"So, how long do you plan on keeping me in the dark? I know you wanted me to steal this scroll yourself. So, who it's for?" Naruto asked as he stood up, brushing dirt off his pants.

Mizuki's smirk dissappeared and was replaced by a glare.

"I don't know how you figured it out monster, but I will kill you unless you give me the scroll." Mizuki hissed.

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'll give it to you if you answer my question. Why were my answers altered?"

Mizuki snorted.

"As if I would allow a demon to outdo the last Uchiha."

Naruto looked at him calmly as Iruka's jaw dropped.

"So you admit you altered my answers. What would have happened if you hadn't?"

"You would have outdone him by a single point over all." Mizuki told him.

Naruto nodded and craked his neck as he eyed the man.

"You call me a demon. Yet I show no trace of the Kyuubi." Naruto caught his startled expression and grinned. "Oh yes. I am aware of the vixen I hold. And trust me, she is rather pissed at you."

"V-vixen?" Iruka repeated.

Naruto nodded, still looking at Mizuki.

"Yeah. She's more like an older sister. Doesn't help that she teases me about Hinata." He muttered darkly.

He could have sworn he heard a giggle.

_"__**You like it."**_

_"Now's not the time, Keisei." _

Naruto slowly began to gather his chakra in his hands. Iruka watched as twin orbs of blue began to form. First, the size of a small marble and now it was the size of a melon. Naruto saw Mizuki start to back away as he eyed the twin orbs.

"Oh, I see you recognize my father's own personal Jutu. The rasengan." He said proudly as he began to add a different type of Chakra into it.

Iruka's brain froze for a split second. The rasengan was the personal jutsu of Namikaze Minato, who was the Yondaime. And Naruto said that the jutsu was the personal jutsu of his father...

Naruto saw Mizuki put them together as he grinned at the silver haired man.

"That's right. My father was none other than the village hero, Namikaze Minato. And now, allow me to show you my own personal jutsu. By adding my chakra affinity, wind, I created the Rasen Shuriken. Capable of interacting with the target on a cellular level. It severs the bonds between cells. So, unless you have any last words, you can die." Naruto said calmly as he hurled the twin chakra blades.

Mizuki lept back to avoid them. He grinned at Naruto until he felt an unpleasnt feeling. Iruka would say that unpleasent didn't even compare to how it looked to him. Naruto had shoved a newly formed rasengan right up Mizuki's rear. The silver haired man screamed out in pain as he was launched away and into a tree. Naruto heard the sickening thud and watched as he slid donw the tree were he twitched once before he remained stil. Naruto sighed and dropped down to Iruka and smirked.

"Guess my new version of the the Thousand Years of Pain needs alittle work."

Iruka's brow twitched as he placed a hand over his rear.

"No. I think the message is rather clear. Anyway, we need to get back to the Hokage about this."

Naruto pretended to think before he looked to Iruka.

"But if he cast a gen jutsu on it, than it was probably Jounin level. We'll need a Gen Jutsu expert to break it if it fooled the Hokage as well."

Iruka stopped.

"That's true. Come. We'll speak with the Hokage."

xxxxxxx

Kakashi walked besides Iruka and Naruto as they headed to the Hokage tower. Kurenai was out on a mission and wouldn't return for another hour, so they gathered him up instead. Currently, he was reading his favorite little book. Naruto looked at him and decided to ask him a question he'd been dieing to know for years.

"Hey. Kakashi?"

The Jounin didn't even look at him.

"Hmm..?"

"How come only having one eye open doesn't effect your ability to dodge?" Naruto asked.

Inwardly, Iruka wondered the same thing. Kakashi smiled at Naruto as the continued toward the tower.

"Naruto. To a true ninja, things like depth perception have no meaning-WHAM!"

Naruto felt his jaw drop and Iruka smacked his forehead, shaking his head. Kakashi had walked right into a light post. The sharingan weilding Jounin stumbled back before he cleared his vision with a shake of his head and walked around the pole as the other two hurried to catch up. Naruto grinned.

"So what was that about depth perception and true ninja?"

Kakashi put his book away and focused on where he was going. He didn't even turn to talk to him.

"We shall never speak of this incident again." He muttered as they entered the tower.

xxxxxxx

The Third watched as the three entered and winced inward. Kakashi would probably have an idea of who the gen jutsu belonged to. He just hoped it didn't come back on him.

"Well, Kakashi. I want you to look at this paper and tell me if it has a Gen Jutsu placed on it."

Kakashi nodded and lifted his head band and eyed the paper before he placed it back on the desk. The Copy nin began to blaze through hand signs before he slammed his hands on the paper.

"Dispeal: Illusion Destruction!" He called out as he broke the illusion on the paper.

Iruka watched as the paper seemed to shimmer before it stopped. Kakashi covered his eye again and looked to the Third.

"That was a high level illusion. Definatly a high Jounin level. I think Mizuki had an acomnplise in altering this paper. It's inderstandable that Iruka didn't catch it." The Hatake informed him.

Sarutobi looked to Iruka.

"Do you have the answer key?" He asked.

The teacher nodded as he pulled it out of his vest. He saw Kakashi and Naruto giving him a werid look.

"What? Any good teacher carries their answer keys incase something like this happens." He said defensivly.

"So, having an instructor and an acomplise alter a student's exam by an illusion and then having said student steal the forbiddian scroll, fight said instructor, kill said instructor, rush back to the village, grab the nearst sharingan weilding Jounin, rush to the Hokage twoer, break the illusion, and check the answers was something they cover in your training?" Naruto asked.

"That's ri...Oh shut up." Iruka mumbled as he went over to the paper and checked the answers.

After several minutes, he pulled out a red pen and wrote the new score on the paper. He smiled as he handed it to Naruto.

"Well, looks like you did actually ace the test." He looked to the Hokage.

"We're going to have to redo the teams. Including Kakashi-san's team."

The Hokage sighed.

"No. It is already done. I cannot change them."

Kakashi looked at the man and fought back the urge to punch him.

"No. I will not take Sasuke. You promised me that I would get the number one male and number one konouchi with the worst over all. As I see it, my team will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Sarutobi mentally cursed. He had hoped that Sasuke would be number one. He didn't think that Mizuki would blurt out that the test had been altered. Now, he was backed into a corner.

"Kakashi. Be serious. Only you can train the boy to weild his sharingan."

Kakashi sent a small glare at him.

"He doesn't have an active one. When he awakens it, I will be willing to train him on my off hours after I finish with Team 7."

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Reguardless, Kakashi. Sasuke is the last Uchiha. The counil is demanding, no, actually ordering you to take the boy."

Kakashi thought for a moment.

"We'll just have a little test. I am allowed to test any potential students before I accept the team. I'm sure you can appreciate this, seeing as how you refused to train my father over Orochimaru." Kakashi shot coldly.

Sarutobi felt his anger rising. But he could do nothing about it. Kakashi was well with in his bounds to do such a thing.

"We'll call him in the morning. Untill then-"

"No. Now." Kakashi told him.

Sarutobi frowned as he told the secritary to fetch the Uchiha. They only had to wait twenty minutes before Sasuke arrived. The young man looked at the Hokage with curiosity. Sarutobi smiled at him kindly and Naruto noticed that it was different from the one the Third had given him as a child. The other looked forced compared to the one Sasuke was getting.

"Sasuke. We have a bit of a problem. You see, Naruto's test was tampered with and his real score places him above you in class standing as number one."

"So? I could care less." Sasuke said flatly.

"Well, you see, if it hadn't of been discovered, you would be taken by Kakashi Hatake as your sensei."

At this Sasuke glanced to the Jounin and looked back to the Third.

"I don't see a problem."

"Well, he would only agree to take a team if he was goven the number one male and number one konouchi along with the worst over all. Since Naruto is now number one, he wants to train him."

Sasuke faced Kakashi and eyed him again.

"You'll train me." He said before he looked back to the Third. "You'll order him to."

Kakashi looked at the boy in disgust.

"I don't think you have the authority to demand anything of me."

Sasuke looked at him coldly.

"I'm an Uchiha. An elite. I get the best. I will see you tomorrow for training, sensei." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

Kakashi had to fight the urge to strangle the little brat.

"No. I have a test for you both. It will decide who I train."

Sasuke didn't miss the anger in his voice as he faced the Jounin.

"Alright then. Test me." He replied.

Kaksahi took several deep breaths before he looked at the boy.

"Alright. A senario. Say you are outside the village, training. A man sees this and make you an offer. He will give you the power you need to accomplish your goals. All you have to do is-"

"I'd take his offer. I need all the power I can get to kill a certain someone." Sasuke interrupted Kakashi.

The Jounin narrowed his eye at the boy.

"Even if it means severing your bonds with your friends, sensei, and what your village stands for?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"If they were able to supply me with the power I need, I wouldn't have to consider the person's offer." He replied.

"I see. Naruto. Same senario." Kakashi turned to the blonde who crossed his arms.

"Tell the guy to fuck off."

Kakashi kept his face blank.

"Explain why you would chose that answer."

Naruto looked at him calmly.

'Simple. True power comes from your bonds. The ideals you uphold and defend, the people who help you and care for you. That is what gives a shinobi true power."

Kakashi knew what his answer would be and had to restarin himself from smiling.

"I see. Is that your answer?" He asked gravely.

Naruto nodded. Sarutobi had a sinking feeling. Sasuke had basically just said that he'd abandon his village for power without second thoughts. This was not going to go well. And Sasuke didn't help matters as he smirked at the blonde.

"And that's why you fail this test, dobe. Bonds make you weak."

"Actually, you fail this test, Sasuke." Kakashi told him as he turned to the boy. "You show traitorous tendcies and have basically just said that you'd abandon the village at the moment someone offers you power. I will not take you as my student. Hokage-sama, I officially refuse to take Sasuke Uchiha on as my student. In his place, I will take the number one male studnent, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sarutoni sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Sasuke will be placed on Team 8. Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka. You are dissmissed. Naruto. I'd like to have a word."

The named shinobi nodded, except Sasuke who stormed out of the room, and left. Naruto looked at the tired oldman.

"Naruto. How did you learn those advanced techniques?" The Third asked.

"Simple. Keisei helpped me. She knew of all those moved in the forbiddian scroll. I'm a walking forbiddian jutsu repository." Naruto said with agrin.

The Third's gaze hardened.

"The fox helpped you. I see. And has it tried to effect you in anyway?"

Naruto snorted.

"Please. She'd rather be inside me than outside. It's hurts her physically to be out in our world, as does it hurt the other guardians."

Sarutobi looked at him curiously.

"Guardians?" He repeated.

"Yeah. They make sure that the cosmic balance between the universes. They actually exsisted in a subverse that was similar, yet different. They were focibly yanked from their universe and fused into the ten Juubi that was eventually divided back into the nine guardians."

The Hokage mulled this over.

"I...see. Very well. You may go. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

xxxxxxx

Naruto watched his target carefully as the old man limped through the streets to his home. The oldman was parinoid. He would stop every block, look around, and limp the next block. A few times, he cut through alleys and other shortcuts, going in several circles untill he finally made it to his home. Naruto felt irritated that he had been wondering around for an hour before the man entered the house. The blonde ninja could sense the seals he was activating, protecting his home against any kind of entry. This caused Naruto to smile. The blonde moved from roof to roof, remaining as quiet as any ANBU could. Naruto landed on the man's roof and noticed several seals around the roof as well. The blonde boy acted quickly, sending out a chakra pulse that put the seals in a diagnostic cycle. This gave him an opening of two minutes to get in, do what needed to be done, and get out. Using the roof entrance, he entered the building, moving toward the man's room, which was the only source of light in the darkened home. Naruto flatened himself against the walls. Peeking into the room, he saw the man scribbling away at a sheet of paper. Naruto moved quickly. Moving like a lightining strike, he clasped his hand over the man's mouth and shoved a kunai into the base of his skull, severing the spinal cord. Naruto twisted the kunai, severing whatever nerves were left. Naruto yanked his kunai out and let the man hit the floor. The blonde grinned evily at him, his eyes blood red with fox like slits. Naruto knelt down net to his head and wipped the blood on the man's trousers. He could see his exposed eye glairng at him with deep hatred. The blonde's grinned widened.

"Oh, yes Danzo. I know all about you. I know about your seals. That's why no one will suspect me. No one. I just wanted to let you know something before the life leaves your body. I know you ordered the death of my mother. I know you planned to use me as a weapon. I also know that you were part of the reason for the Uchiha massacure. Don't worry Danzo." Naruto said as he placed his kunai on his throat and began cutting through the tissue, muscle, and blood vessels. "You were right about one thing." He said causally. "I am going to destroy this village, just as Kyuubi wanted to. So, in a way, I have been affected by her. But hey. Take some comfort that you were right." Naruto said as he cut the rest of the way throught.

Danzo's eye stared up in shock and pain, frozen on his face forever.

xxxxxxx

The Third Hokage walked to his office the next morning, wondering what kind of day he would have. He greeted his assistant as they arrived at the same time. As they entered the office, Sarutobi saw her eyes go wide as she screamed, pointing at the desk. The Third looked quickly and felt his eyes widen. He hurried over to the desk. Written in blood was, "One mistake corrected. Three more to go." Sarutobi looked into the unseeing eyes of Danzo's head, his normal eye and sharingan eye both glazed over. Hiruzen gripped the edges of his desk as he realized that some one knew of his book. If the head was any indication, the Uchiha massacure mastermind was now dead. All that left was the Kumo incident, the Hatake problem, and finally, Naruto. He wondered just who could do this, not even suspecting that a freshly minted Genin Naruto could do this. Oh how wrong he was.

xxxxxxx

Naruto sat in the classroom, next to Hinata as they both waited for Iruka to tel them the teams. Naruto smirked as he looked around the rooms. He knew who his sensei and teammates were. He leaned back as Iruka entered and smiled at them, clipboard in hand.

"First off, I want to congratulate you all for passing. Today is a very special day. It is the day that you get placed on you teams. Now, I will call each name in the team, followed by your Jounin senseis. Now, Team 1...."

* * *

Stats: Chapter 2

Words: 4,109 w/o the author's rants

Days to complete: 2

Words to Date: 6000+

Stay Pervy!

Sage out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto listened half heartedly as Iruka read off the teams. Naruto knew that only three teams, those three being the last ones on the lists, would become active duty genin. Naruto sighed internally as he put on his act of waiting for his team to be called. Iruka looked up at the class, smiling.

"Our next team will be Team 7. The members will be... Inuzuka Kiba."

The dog user nodded and grinned as he patted the puppy on the head.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata looked at Kiba and figured it wasn't too bad. Kiba was more like a brother to her than anything. He was one of the few people who actually tried to help her out. Likewise, Kiba was happy because Hinata was nicer than most to him and had therefor come to veiw her as his sister. He was protective of her but knew what she was capable of. Iruka looked at the clip board and then back to the class, grinning from ear to ear.

"And Uzumaki Naruto." He finished.

Naruto smirked at the man as Hinata gave a cry of happiness and Kiba gave a loud whoop of joy. Kiba may be many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew that this new pack would be the best of the best, and he was happy to be a part of it. Hinata was happy because not only did she end up on a team with her friend Kiba, but she was also on a team with her crush. The day couldn't get any better. Iruka chuckled when he caught the young Hyuuga staring at Naruto with a dreamy look on her face. He wondered if he should give him the talk with the aid of Naruto's new sensei. Iruka paused when he read the name and shuddered at the thought. Nevermind. He'd do it himself. The village didn't need another Icha Icha follower.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." he told them.

Naruto nodded and glanced at Kiba. The boy gave him a friendly smile and a nod. Naruto looked over at Hinata and smirked again. It was a moment before she realized what she was doing. When she did, her eyes widened and her face paled before a bright red blush sprung up. All of this with in the span of half a second before she passed out. Naruto grinned as he looked back to the front of the class. Iruka looked back at the board and contiuned.

"Team 8 will consist of...Haruno Sakura."

Sakura was staring intently at Sasuke, almost as if willing his name to be called next. The emo avenger simply glared at the wall.

"Aburame Shino."

The bug user didn't show any emotion...as usual. He simply nodded his acknowlagement and went back to obsevereing a spider as it wrapped a trapped fly in it's web. Sakura, however, was getting extremely worried that Sasuke wouldn't be on her team. She didn't want to lose to Ino. Iruka cleared his throat and looked back down at the clip board.

"And finally, Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai,"

He felt his eardrums pop at the high pitched squeal from Sakura, followed by the shouts o anger and protest from the other fan girls. Ino was in the lead.

"Why does forehead get to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun?!" She demanded.

Iruka sighed as he lowered his notes.

"Because, we need to balance out the teams. We place the top male and top female on the same team with the last over all. As we trikle down through the teams, the skills between the become closer and closer togther untill the final team are almost on the same level. This is done so that the teams remain the same in over all strength and skill, but it allows us to help those that need it to increase their skills to a more acceptable level." Iruka explained as he went back to his clip board.

"Since Team 9 is still in effect, Team 10 will be-"

"So Sasuke and Sakura are the top two?" Ino interuppted.

Iruka sighed again and lowered his clipboard.

"No. The top male and top female are on Team 7. Now. Team 10-"

"The Hyuuga and Inuzuka are the top?!" Ino screamed.

Iruka felt his irritation rising as he placed the clipboard on his desk.

"Yes. Hinata is the top Konouchi. No, Kiba isn't the top male. Naruto is."

The room was silent before someone spoke up. Namely Sakura.

"There's no way either of those two losers out did Sasuke-kun and me. It's a good try at a joke sensei, but that's not something to joke about." She said matter-of-factly.

"He's not joking, Sakura. The dobe out scored me over all by a point. That makes him number one. As for the Hyuuga. I know she's been holding back all this time. They are the top of our class." Sasuke stated simply.

Hearing it from Sasuke, the rest of the class grudgingly accepted it. An irate Kiba glared at them.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"No. Your dead last." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Kiba sweat dropped as he looked at his team. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Hinata gave him an apologetic look. Kiba crossed his arms and looked at the wall with a sour expression.

"Of all the rotten luck." He mutered as Iruka retrieved his clipboard.

"Now. As I was saying. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Choji. And Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Iruka smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk, placing his clipboard beside him.

"Before I release you for lunch, I want to say that all of you have the potential to do great things. I believe that this is the strongest generation of shinobi to come out of this academy since the Sannin. I'm willing to bet that the next group of legends will spring up from this graduating class right here. Now, remember. Your all adults now, and you are also ninja. Take what you have learned from here and never forget the lessons we have taught you. They will take you far. With that, your good for lunch. Just be back here by one. Dismissed."

xxxxxx

Naruto and his team sat in a corner by themselves as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. To everyone but Naruto's astonishment, the Lazy, aloof Jounin was there on time. Iruka looked at him in shock as the Copy nin gave him a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

Iruka blinked before he placed his hands together.

"KAI!" He called as he flared his chakra.

Iruka opened his eyes and saw Kakashi still there.

"Oh my God. Your on time." Iruka said with astonishment.

Several of the Jounin proceeded to poke Kakashi to make sure it was him, which caused him to become increasingly irritated. He batted away their hands as he glared at Iruka.

"Is it really that shocking that I'm here on time?" He asked him.

"You want an honest answer?" The teacher asked him.

Kakashi shook his head and looked to the back of the class to see a grinning blonde. Kakashi tried to hide his own smile as he stepped forward, his cool, laid back demenor still in place.

"Team 7. Meet me on the roof. You have..." He glanced down at his watch. "Two hours to get there."

Iruka looked at him confused.

"Why two hours?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Simple. I'm going to go get lost on the road to life." He said before be shushined out of the classroom.

"Means his going to go read porn." Naruto mutted causing Hinata to giggle and Kiba to laugh hysterically.

Naruto grinned. This team had a sense of humor. This wasn't going to be to bad after all.

xxxxxx

Naruto and the rest of his team looked at Kakashi as he smiled at them all.

"Well. I have ti say that I have a feeling this team is going to be one of the best I've ever trained. Now. Let's start with introduction. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. You know, that sort of thing." He said as he looked at Naruto.

The blonde smirked on the inside as he looked at Kakashi seriously.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have likes. I have dislikes. My dreams...? Well, I do have hobbies.." Naruto said, letting his voice trail off.

Kakashi wanted to slap himself. It figures Naruto would use his own answer against him. The Jounin sighed and shook his head.

"Try again."

Naruto grinned as he nodded.

"Okay. Name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Hinata and training. My dislikes are those who betray those close to them and those who abandon their comrades. My hobbies include gardening and figureing out new ways to use my shadow clones. My dream...is to become Hokage." He finished.

Kakashi snickered as he pointed to the red faced Hyuuga.

"Your turn."

The girl slowly looked foreward before she took several deep breaths.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are training...and....Naruto." She said, turning even redder. "My dislikes are arrogant people and those who betray their comrades. My dream...is to become the leader of my clan...and...to someday be the wife of...Naruto." She said before she passed out.

Naruto caught and held her in place. He looked at Kakashi and simply shrugged.

"What can I say? I attract the hot ones."

The Silver haired man shook his head in amusement before he pointed at Kiba. The boy was grinning from ear to ear, clearly eager to make a name for himself.

"Inuzuka Kiba here. Like my friends and training with Akamaru. My dislikes are fleas and vets. My dream is to become a legend among canine users everywhere." He said happily.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he looked them over. He waited for several minutes for Hinata to wake up before he spoke again. That and he wanted to make sure she didn't pass out again.

"Well. I just have one thing left. Normally, I would give you guys a test, usually about team work and you trying to get a set of bells from me. But, instead, I will give youa verbal test. Ready?" He asked.

The genin nodded.

"Very well. I have a senario. Say you and your team are on a mission in Iwa territory. You mission is to detroy a vital bridge connecting an enemy supply line. You mission goes smoothly until one of you is captured by an enemy shinobi. An Iwa Jounin. You are faced with a choice. Continue on the mission and leave your teammate behind, or go after them and have the mission potentially fail. What do you do? Kiba?"

The dog user grinned.

"Heh. Loyalty to the pack comes first. I'd go after my teamamate because every Inuzuka knows that to abandon your pack is the highest fom of dishonor. That and I like Naruto and Hinata." He said with an even wider grin.

Kakashi nodded.

"Very well. Hinata?"

The girl averted her eyes.

"I-I would g-go after my comrade. The mission is important, yes, but the shinobi to the right and left of you will get you home to your loved ones." She finished.

Kakashi gave another nod before he looked to the grinning blonde.

"Oh, this is too easy. I'd simply send a force of shadow clones to the bridge to destroy it while myself and another group of clones go after my teammate. That way, both the mission is completed and I know with out a doubt that my teammate is fine."

Kakashi palmed his face. He'd forgotten about the shadow clone user. The Jounin sighed and tried to make them feel dread that only Naruto was immune to.

"Very well. I guess I have no choice. You all...pass." He finished with a smile.

Kiba's jaw dropped as Hinata blinked a few times in confusion. Kakashi decided to elaborate.

"You see, the senario I gave you was actually based on one of my mission when I first became a Jounin. My teammate, Rin, was captured. I had a choice. Go after her and fail the mission, or let her die and complete the mission. Damned if I did, damned if I didn't. I chose to complete the mission. My teammate, however, had other plans. He told me that 'In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' It took me sometime, but I followed after him. My choice caused his death. I regretted what happened that day to this very day." He told them sadly.

The three genin nodded and understood as he gave them another smile.

"Well. Looks like we start training and mission tomorrow. Meet me at the number 7 training grounds. Later." He said as he vaninished in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto waited calmly as the aged advisor entered the room. Koharu sighed as she sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. Naruto dropped from the ceiling and waited for her to turn around. The advisor turned in her seat, planning to go to bed when she caught sight of the blonde boy. Naruto grinned evily as he snapped his fingers. Five clones sprung out of nowhere. One had a gag on the old woman, while the others held her arms and legs down. Naruto leaned against the desk and watched her eyes dart from side to side, trying to figure away to escape.

"Oh, by the way, there is no escape. So you can stop looking." He said calmly as he drew a kunai.

The aged woman eyed it with fear. Naruto smiled.

"Yes. I plan to kill you. But before you die, I figured I'd tell you of the crimes your being killed for. Would you like to know?" He asked.

The old woman nodded her head quickly. Naruto smiled again.

"Very well. You remember the whole incident with Kumo, correct? Of course you do. Your the one who suggested that Hinata be sent there so thay could have the byuakugan." He said, still smiling.

Koharu could see that it was a dark smile. She watched him as he slowly walked toward her, still talking.

"You see. I know all about that old bastard's actions. I already killed Danzo. Next is Homura. His crimes are dealing with the Legendary White Fang. My brothers father."

He saw the woman's eyes go wide. His grin widened massivly.

"Oh, you forgot? The Yondaime adopted Kakashi after his father's suicide. And I know why he did. But, that is Homura's crime. Not your's. Now, as to your crime. You were willing to sell out a clan's bloodline just so you wouldn't have to deal with Kumo's other demands. Which would have created a joint village in most respects. They would have been a very powerful ally. Instead, you wanted to keep them out of the village to mantain your own power. Because you knew a new council would be elected and you'd be booted from your position of power. Correct?" He asked her.

The woman nodded, tears streaming down her face. Naruto gave her a disgusted look.

"Why do you fear death? Hell, even without me, it's just around the corner for you."

The woman began to sob, making Naruto feel sick. He threw the kunai in his hand with pinpoint accuracy into her heart. He saw her eyes go wide and watched as the life ebbed away from them. Naruto gave her a dark look.

"You will be a reminder to Sarutobi that mistakes don't go unanswered."

xxxxxxx

The Third hurried through the streets to the home on his teammate and followed the Anbu into the drawing room. What he saw made his gut clench. Written on the wall behind her body, in her own blood were the words, "An eye for an eye. Two for Two. Your mistakes are being corrected." Sarutobi shuddered as he looked into Koharu's face. Both eyes were wide open, but he saw no eyes in their sockets. He felt a sudden drip and look up to see her eyes dangling from the ceiling. Another message was written in her blood. "The Hyuuga would find this a fitting punishment, don't you think? Next mistake will be corrected soon. Watch you back."

xxxxxxx

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an amused expression as they watched the congregated Anbu and morgue personell.

"Did you have to nail her eyes to the ceiling?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Hey. She was going to give away Hinata's eyes. So I nailed her's to the damn ceiling." He said simply.

Kakashi chuckled.

"I guess I get Homura." He said happily.

Naruto grinned.

"Nah. I'm better than you at this."

Kakashi looked at him with a mocked hurt expression.

"Thanks for the support Naruto. Way to be a team player."

Naruto shrugged.

"Hey. I gotta think about myself here."

Kakashi blinked.

"There's no 'I' in team, Naruto." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto looked back at him.

"Yeah. And there's no 'you' either. So I guess if I'm not on the team, and your not on the team, nobodies on the God damn team. The team sucks." He countered as they lept away.

Kakashi chuckled as they hurried to the training ground. They now had a few hours to burn with the Hokage busy all morning now.

* * *

Status for Chapter 3

Words: 2,904

Words to date: 10,582

Making Naruto badass and killing the council: Pricless.

For everything else, there's mastercard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto and his team entered the tower a little past noon with a limp bag over Naruto's shoulders. Hinata was looking at him in shock while Kiba had an expression of complete disbelief on his face. Kakashi was simply trying to avoid the stares of the others while Naruto smugly hefted the bag onto the table. Sarutobi looked the bag in confusion.

"What's this?" He asked.

Naruto grinned.

"Cat." He replied.

Sarutobi shuddered as he opened the bag and quickly closed it. He looked at the blonde with a short glare.

"Naruto. What were your orders?" He asked him.

"Search and destroy." He reliped.

"No. You were to capture and return alive."

Naruto frowned.

"The little bastard tired to neuter me with his teeth. I take that as defending my family."

Sarutobi frowned as he eyed the scroll infornt of him.

"Mission: Retrieve Tora the cat. Fail." He said flatly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I beat the little furball is thanking me from whatever afterlife cats go to."

Just then, an extremely large woman burst into the room, looking around frantically.

"Where is my precious kitty?" She asked.

Naruto grinned even bigger as he pointed at the bag.

"Check there."

The woman gave him a confused look before she opened the back. Kakashi watched as the color left her face before she screamed and passed out. The copy nin chuckled as Sarutobi glared at Naruto.

"Do you enjoy my torment? I already have two murders on my hands. Now you have gone and pissed of the Fire Lord's wife."

Naruto looked at the oldman seriously.

"Depends. Will you give us a C-rank?" He asked.

The old man wanted to scream before he looked over at the scrolls and grinned.

"Yes. I think I will." He said as he grabbed a pen and began copying the details before handing them to Kakashi.

_"Brat. This was originally an A-rank mission to Wave. But just for you, I'll miss mark it. Hopefully you'll die this time."_ Sarutobi thought as he finished his writting.

The oldman passed the scroll to Kakashi who took it with out question. Naruto grinned as he and his team headed out. Sarutobi smirked darkly as he looked over the orinal request.

"Oh, yes. This should take care of Kakashi and Naruto. A shame to lose the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka, but, those clans have replacements."

xxxxxxx

Naruto and his team arrived at the main gate the next morning at elevan sharp. Even Kakashi was there on time. The Jounin looked them over and smiled.

"Well, this is a simple escort mission to Wave. Our client is a bridge builder of some renown. Now, we have to be on guard for bandits and the like. Now, our client should be here...Ah. Here he comes now."

Naruto sniffed and groaned before he faced the oldman.

"I small sake. Must be an old drunk."

The oldman glared at the boy.

"And I see a snotty little brat."

Naruto blinked before he sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I refuse to stoop to your level."

Kakashi sighed and stepped in before any harm came to the client.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. They are more than capabile shinobi. I garuntee that."

The man huffed before he shrugged his shoulders and resigned himself to sip his sake. The Leaf nin left the village and preceded on their way.

xxxxxx

Kakashi kept himself next to Naruto as the two conversed on the mission.

"What do you think?" He asked the blonde.

Natuto looked ahead thoughtfully for a moment before he responded.

"I say that we let things play out. However, I suggest we try to keep Zabuza and Haku alive. We could use their help in this."

Kakashi nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. Zabuza can be a great assistance to us. But..." He let his voice trail off.

Naruto grinned.

"How to get him to help."

Kakashi nodded. Naruto smirked.

"We'll think of something. In the meantime, we should get Hinata and Sasuke on our side as well." The blonde told him.

"Why and how?" He asked.

Naruto grinned evily as he pulled a book out of his pocket.

"By showing them this. And who'd suspect the shy Hyuuga and the loyal Uchiha of murder? Hell, they don't even suspect me yet."

Kakashi felt his eye widen before he smiled.

"Well. That wil work, but we're gonna have to tell them everything." Kakashi told him.

Naruto shrugged.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I know Hinata will believe me. And Sasuke will once he checks the handwriting himself. Kami knows he'll know it's real."

Kakashi nodded as he looked forward and chuckled. He leaned over to Naruto.

"I spy with my little eye, a puddle."

Naruto grinned.

"Which eye? Sharingan or regular?" Naruto asked.

"Regular. How do we go about this?" He asked Naruto casually.

"We fake it?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yep. We'll intervene if things get out of control."

Naruto nodded as he and Kakashi walked past the puddle. The pair tensed slightly when they heard a pop, but didn't move until a chain started to wrap arounf them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba and Hinata spun around in time to see Kakashi and Naruto tied up with a shuriken chain. Hinata felt her eyes widen as she watched the chain tighten.

"NARU-NOOOO!!!!" She screamed as the chain tightened, slicing through the blonde and her Sensei.

Kiba howled in pain at seeing his teammate die. The two attacking shinobi rushed forward. Hinata screamed in rage as she charged the one on the right.

"BYUAKUGAN!" She sreamed as he pulled her arm back.

xxxxxxx

Naruto and Kakashi watched as the normally timid girl unleashed a huge amount of killer intent. Naruto winced as he watched her slam her plam against the man's chest, obliterating his heart. Kakashi and Naruto heard a sudden screaming noise and watched as Kiba ripped the throat out of the other. Naruto and Kakashi moved quickly, appearing behind them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's sobbing form as Kakashi placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Alas. They were too sexy to die." Kakashi said gravely as they looked over his and Naruto's 'Corpses'.

Kiba looked back at Kakashi and felt his irritation grow as Hinata rounded on Naruto, byuakugan blazing in anger. Naruto slowly began to back away, hands in front of him.

"Umm...Hina-hime? You okay?"

Hinata's glare was sustained as she slowly moved toward him.

"I don't know. Let's see. I just watched my sensei die. ALONG WITH MY BOYFRIEND! YOU TELL ME!" She screamed as she charged him.

Naruto screamed in fear and ran in the opposite direction, towards wave.

"WAH! I'M SORRY! IT WAS ALL SENSEI'S IDEA!" He cried out as Hinata caught him.

She paused before she jyukened him.

"Really?" She asked.

Naruto nodded his head quickly.

A short distance away, Kakashi felt his gut clench as Hinata rounded on him, hate in her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked in a sickly sweat voice.

Kakashi shuddered as he looked at the girl.

"Hinata. I wanted to test how you and Kiba would fair on your own in a fight. I knew where Naruto was in skill, but I needed to know what you and Kiba were capable of."

The girl blinked before she huffed.

"Next time. Warn us." She told him.

Kakashi nodded and they resumed there mission to Wave with Both Naruto and Kakashi trying to keep out of arms reach of Hinata. Naruto and Kakashi became ever more alert as the approached the river where their next fight would be. Naruto expanded his senses out and found him. There was a calm spot in the midst of all the regular confusion of the forest. Naruto gave an almost unseeabl nod of his head to Kakashi who readied himself. Sure enough, Naruto and Kakashi heard the faint swishing of the massive blade through the air.

"DUCK!" Kakashi cried and everyone dropped to the deck.

Naruto kipped back to his feet and looked up at Zabuza calmly as Kakashi came up beside him.

"Momochi Zabuza. One of the seven swordsman of the Mist. Known as the Demon of the Mist."

Zabuza eyed them with growing pride.

"So even your genin know of me? I'm truly impressed."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yes. Well, I'm not a normal genin. However, I have a propersition for you. I only as that you block our converation from my teammates." He told him as he and Kakashi sat down on nearby stumps.

Zabuza nodded and created a mist around them that no one, not even a Hyuuga can see through. The rouge nin walked over to them and plopped down on a stump.

"What's your proposition boy?"

Naruto smiled.

"Simple. I know Gato is planning to betray you and your partner after you take care of the Bridge Builder. Either that, or he'll try to kill us after the fight in our weakened state."

Zabuza didn't let it show, but he was surprised by the boy.

"And how do you know I have a partner?" He asked.

"Simple. She's hiding behind us in the trees, waiting for your signal to eliminate us."

Zabuza glared at the boy and signaled Haku to come out of hiding. The young girl lept down and moved to Zabuza's side. Naruto smiled even wider.

"Now. I have an idea to help us both get what we want. We're both sinobi. Both professinals. The mission is all that matters."

Zabuza nodded his head in agreement as he smiled.

"What did you have in mind?"

xxxxxx

Once the mist had rolled in, Kiba and Hinata had proceeded to cover the client the best they could. The sounds of a battle reached their ears minutes later. They tensed as the mist to dissipate and what they saw, shocked them. Kakashi had one hand in his pocket, kunai raised in his right hand, blocking a missive blade, while Naruto had a blade to Zabuza throat from behind him, smirking. Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and was about to finish the missing nin off, a pair of needles soared out of the woods and hit Zabuza in the throat by his jugular. Hinata and Kiba watched with amazement as the man's eyes widened and he felt to the ground. The four Leaf Shinobi looked to the trees and saw a young girl with a Hunter Nin's mask looking at them.

"I thank you. I have been tracking Momochi Zabuza for a while now."

Naruto scowled at the girl.

"You waited for us tou distract him while you killed him."

The Hunter Nin turned to him.

"Do not worry. I will inform the Mizukage of your assistance. I'm sure she will be willing to send you some of the , if you'll excuse me, I must dispose of the body." The Nin said as she began to gather kindling.

Kakashi turned to hi students and grinned.

"Well. Let's go children. Trust me. You don't want to watch this." Kakashi said as he began to continue on his way.

The genin looked at Haku as she began to place the timber over the body and decided that they didn't want to know what burning flesh smelt like. They hurried to catch up to Kakashi, not even noticing the Hunter Nin's relief as she stop her charade.

_"Naruto-kun. You were right. Wait? Did I just...? No. Must bot become attached."_

xxxxxxx

Team 7 made good time and managed to make it to Tazuna's home with no difficulty. The oldman grinned as he entered the house.

"I'm home Tsunami!" He called.

Team 7 watched as a young woman came running down the stairs and she stopped, happiness in her eyes.

"Tou-san!" She cried as she ran over and hugged the oldman.

Tazuna chuckled as Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I'm going to tell Hinata. You keep Kiba busy."

Kakashi eye smiled.

"I know just what to do." He said as he walked over to Kiba.

After a moment or two, with a couple of glances to the pair, Kiba grinned and gave them a knowing look. Naruto snorted. Kiba thought he was going to do somethung with Hinata that would be beyond PG-13. The blonde sighed as he gave Hinata a smile.

"Ne, Hina-hime? I need to talk to you. Follow me." He said and headed out the door.

Hinata was confused and curious as they headed away from the house and deeper into the woods until the sounds of the house and Kiba screaming insults at Kakashi fadded into the distance. Once Naruto was satisfied, he sat down against a tree and looked up at Hinata.

"Hime. You'd better sit dowm. I have three major things to tell."

Hinata nodded and sat down beside him, blushing at the close contact. Sure, she was his girlfriend, they had established that after they had met Kakashi the first time.

(Flashback)

_Hinata was making her way home, blushing madly at her boldness. She still couldn't believe that she had been able to finally tell him! She grinned madly as she continued on her way home when she felt some one tap her shoulder. Hinata turned around saw the smiling face of Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was rubbing the back of his head._

_"Ne, Hinata-chan? Can we talk for a bit?"_

_The girl nodded her head and Naruto grinned even wider as he grabbed her hand and took off toward the Hokage monuments. Hinata was in such a state of shock as she realized that Naruto was holding her hand. She could only smile to herself as her blush raged on with great intensity. After a few minutes of running, the reached the monument and were right above the forth Hokage's head. Hinata took a moment to look out over the village and gasped. She placed a hand over her mouth as she took in the spectacular veiw._

_"It's...it's beautiful!"_

_"I agree." Naruto said._

_Hinata glanced over to him and saw that he was looking at her, smiling softly. He was talking about her! The young girl was fighting the urge to fidget and instead returned her gaze to the village._

_"I come here when I need to think. Sometimes I drop down onto the Forth's head and just take a look at things form jis perspective."_

_Hinata smiled as she turned back to him._

_"Y-you said y-you h-had something to tell m-me?" She asked._

_Naruto grinned._

_"I asked if we could talk, if I remember correctly."_

_Hinata giggled as he plopped down near a tree and patted the grass next to him. Hinata moved to the offered spot and sat down next to him as he looked over at her._

_"Hinata. I have to be honest. I never really got a chance to know you in school. You were always so shy and jittery and timid that I just never thought to look in your direction. But, I do know why you act like that with more and noone else. Hinata, I know how you feel about me." He said, looking her right in the eyes._

_Hinata froze as he began to lean forward, smiling._

_"And don't think you were the only one who was hiding their feelings about someone."_

_Hinata pulled back, making Naruto blink in surprise. Hinata gave him a rather sad expression._

_"Then w-w-why did you always as H-H-Hurano for dates?" She asked him._

_Naruto sighed and leaned back against the tree._

_"I wanted to make you jealous. You always had some guy around you, talking to you, flirting with you. But I wanted to get you out of that shy girl shell your stuck in. I wanted you out of it so we could talk more than two seconds before you fainted."_

_Hinata blinked and blushed from embrassement as Naruto grinned._

_"But, that's the past. I think we should look toward the future." He said as he leaned in again._

_Hinata froze in her spot, not even moving as Naruto leaned in a kissed her. In a split second, her face flashed bright red and she stiffened. Naruto pulled back and gave her a look of confusion before he chuckled._

_"Breath, Hinata." He whispered._

_She nodded her head and took in a deep breath. Just as she was about to faint, Naruto gave her a serious look._

_"Hinata-chan. I have a question. Just nod or shake your head, m'kay?"_

_Hinata nodded her head, making Naruto smile._

_"Good. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked._

_Hinata nodded quickly before the events and the question were finally processed by her brain. She then did what she was extremely good at. She fainted._

_(End Flashback)_

Hinata looked over to see Naruto. The blonde was looking out over the clearing with a serious expression.

"Hinata. What I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone without my permission." He said as he looked to her.

Hinata nodded her head to show him that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hinata, I'm about to reveal to you the secret of my heritage, the Kyuubi, and my mission in this time period."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata blinked in confusion as she tried to understand what Naruto had just said.

"W-what?"

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"What do you know of the Kyuubi?" He asked her.

Hinata looked at him at him before saying anything.

"Well. The Kyuubi came to our village twelve years ago. The demon proceeded to attack our shinobi and caused considerable damage to the village and our shinobi population. The Yondaime Hokage faced the demon and managed to destroy it." She told him.

Naruto smiled.

"A perfect summary of what the academy teaches. However, some information is lacking. You see, the Kyuubi was in a blind rage after a Konoha shinobi killed her mate and her kits. Of course, the vixen didn't know she was being tricked. The Yondaime did face her, but he couldn't kill her. Instead, he sealed the fox into his new born son. That child was to be viewed as the hero of the village, but the village didn't do as he had asked. Instead, that boy was beaten, chased by mobs, over charged for even third rate items, and was almost killed several times. Now, Hinata. I want you to think. Who do you know in the village is hated for no other reason than simply existing?" He asked her.

The girl paused and looked back out over the clearing. If such a child of the Yondaime existed, the village would know and he would certainly not be treated like that. But, on the other hand, there had only been one boy who that all matched up to. She didn't want to beleive it as she also realized that he boy in question looked like a dead ringer for the Yondaime as a child. Hinata's eyes widened in realization as she slowly looked to Naruto, her hand going to her mouth in horror.

"No." She whispered.

Naruto chuckled.

"Hate to tell you hime. It's true. I have the vixen, Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in my gut."

Hinata simply stayed perfectly still, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Does it...Does it hurt?" She asked finally after several minutes of silence.

Naruto took this as a surprise.

"Um...no. Actually. She's more annoying than anything. Kinda like an older sister."

_**"Hey. I heard that."**_

_"Stop evasdropping than nee-chan. Simple solution."_

_**"From a simple mind."**_

_"I refuse to stoop to the level of a woman who craves the touch of a man every time her cycle starts."_

_**"...Don't start."**_

Naruto wisely shut his mouth and saw Hinata looking at him with curiosity.

"Are...are you alright?" She asked.

Naruto smiled.

"Yes. Just chatting with my prisoner."

Hinata nodded and looked back at him with a smile.

"I hope you didn't think that this would shock me into leaving you."

Naruto laughed.

"Nah. I knew you wouldn't." Naruto said as she smiled at him.

She leaned back against the tree as Naruto sighed as he tried to word his next confession but Hinata figured it out after a several seconds as her eyes shot wide open.

"YODAIME IS YOUR OTOU-SAN?!" She yelped in surprise.

Naruto quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, his expression one of minor shock,

"Keep it down, hime. That is an SS-class secret, and you can't tell anyone, kay?"

Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgement with Naruto letting go of her mouth. Hinata seemed to completely ignore the fact that she was now eye to eye to Naruto with her face inches from his. Even Naruto didn't know how it had happened.

"Alright, since you know those two, there is still one secret left. Hinata, I'm not from this time period."

Hinata leaned back as she looked at him in complete confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Naruto sighed.

"Hinata. I'm from the future. About fifteen years to be exact. I was just made Hokage after all that time by Godaime Hokage."

The girl felt her eyes widen as she took in what he said.

"But...why...why did you come back?" She asked him softly.

Naruto sighed and pulled the book out and handed it to her.

"Here. You had better read this. You'll probably figure it out after you read it."

Hinata hesitantly opened the book and began to read. Naruto watched her face as she processed shock, pitty, betrayal and sheer anger. Naruto could feel her killing intent rising as she handed him back the book, her hands shaking in rage. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Hina-chan. Calm down. I am already taking care of it. I eliminated Danzo for crimes he committed being the mastermind of the Uchiha Massacre and I have eliminated Koharu as the one to suggest that Kumo basically be given the Byuakugan."

Hinata looked at him and took several deep breaths before she gave him a look of determination.

"I'll help you kill them. All of them." She said with fierce determination.

Naruto chuckled but his good mood was wiped out by her next question.

"In the future were we...I mean...did we ever...?"

Naruto looked at her sadly as he pulled her to his side.

"Unfortunately, no. I did know how you felt, but by the time I realized my own feelings..."

(Flashback)

Naruto sighed as he pulled apart his students. Again. The two boys glared daggers at each other while the only female on the team sighed in frustration. Naruto looked at the shorter of the two boys who was still struggling on pounding the crap out of his teammate.

"Yahiko. Why are you two fighting. Again. For the tenth time today?"

The dark haired boy kept his glare on his teammate.

"Because the teme said that no one like me will ever amount to anything. Like my parents." He said, hatred in his voice as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

Naruto knew the boys parents. They had been good shinobi, both of the Jounin and very well trained. But his father had been killed by the Akatsuki. Naruto looked back at the other boy, the rookie of the year as he smirked at Yahiko.

_"Why does Kami keep putting me with this match up?"_

"Ryoku. Why did you insult his parents?"

"Because the dobe and his family aren't anything compared to mine." He said.

Naruto felt his expression darken.

_"Stupid Hyuuga Superiority Complex. I blame Neji."_ He thought bitterly as he frowned at the young Hyuuga boy.

"Ryoku. You are to never insult your teammates and their heritage again. Do you understand?"

The boy muttered a response as Naruto turned to see a severely wounded Chunin stumble out of the woods. Naruto hurried over to him as the boy coughed up blood.

"What happened?" He demanded.

The Chunin struggled to respond and finally was able to make a coherent sentence.

"Lady Hinata....is fighting....Iwa shinobi...All three genin...dead....She is wounded almost....as....bad....as...me....Help....she needs...." The Chunin gripped Naruto's vest before his hand slipped away.

Naruto looked in the direction he had came and felt dread.

_"No. Please no. Not now. Not when I just figured it out."_

Naruto tensed his legs as he barked out his next order.

"Team 7, on me!"

The four shinobi leapt off into the woods, soaring through them at blinding speed. Naruto readied his katana and had it drawn as they landed in what had to be a battle field. Bodies were strewn everywhere in multiple forms of death. Naruto took comfort form the fact that the bodies showed only minor bruising. He quickly let his senses expand and found Hinata. He tensed and headed off again with his genin keeping pace rather well. The blonde burst into a clearing just as Hinata slammed her palms against the last of her attackers chests. The fell with out so much as a sound as Hinata dropped to her knees, blood in her hands, face, and clothes as she pulled the blade out of her stomach. Naruto hurried over and gently laid her on her back as their medic began to try to heal her. Hinata smiled at Naruto with half lidded eyes.

"Naruto-kun...I...I..."

Naruto shook his head.

"Save your strength. We've got to get you back to the village."

The woman shook her head.

"No. You won't. I'm dying. The blades were coated with poison. We don't have an antidote."

Naruto looked to the young girl as she poured everything she had into treating the Jounin. Naruto looked back to Hinata.

"Don't talk like that. Our medic was top of her class. You'll be fine."

Hinata shook her head again, smiling at him.

"Your stubborn, Naruto-kun. But I was also trained under Tsunade-sama. I know I'll die. But at least I avenged Team 8. My genin...They were amazing. They fought to the very end." She said proudly.

Naruto glanced over at the bodies of the three genin and saw close to twenty five bodies, all Jounin scattered around them. They each had multiple Kunai and other blades sticking into them. Naruto looked back down at Hinata as her face grew paler and paler every second.

"They were trained well. You'll be able to tell their parents."

Hinata shook her head again, this time, her movements were sluggish.

"No. I won't be able to. Before I go...I have...one favor...to ask." She said, her voice growing fainter.

Naruto fought back tears as his medic, Mizu, had tears streaming down her face as she continued to try to heal the wounded Jounin.

"What is it, hime?" He asked.

Hinata smiled a bit wider as she placed a hand on his cheeks.

"Kiss me. Just this once."

Naruto nodded and leaned in slowly, feeling her breath as it touched his lips. He felt how soft her lips were and how sweet they tasted. He felt wrath spread through his body as he held the embrace. With reluctance, he slowly pulled away. Hinata smiled happily as her eyes began to close again.

"Thank you...I can...die....happy...I...love...you..."

Naruto felt his heart shatter as her breathing stopped and her eyes closed. He looked up to Mizu who was silently crying onto Yahiko's shoulder. She caught his eye and shook her head, still crying.

"No. No. Please kami, NO!" He cried as he began to try CPR.

"Sensei." Yahiko tried.

Naruto snapped his head to his other student, Ryoku.

"Go get help. Quickly!"

The boy nodded and headed off as quick as he could.

"Sensei." Yahiko tried again, this time louder.

Naruto continued CPR, using the chest compressions and mouth to mouth, tears running down his cheeks. It hurt them to see their sensei in such a distraught state. Yahiko moved from Mizu side and moved to his sensei, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei. She's gone." He said softly.

Naruto shook his hand off and glared at him.

"No. Either help, or leave!" He yelled as his student's gaze hardened.

Yahiko pulled back his hand and brought it across Naruto's cheek, causing him to blink in surprise. Naruto looked back up to his student, fear and pain on his face as he fell back onto the ground.

"I...I don't know what to do." He said as tears ran twin rivers down his face.

Yahiko and Mizu moved to his sides as the man silently cried as they waited for the help to arrive.

"It's okay sensei. We're here for you." Mizu said as Team 6's sensei, Sakura arrived.

She hurried over to Hinata as Naruto continued to cry in pain and grief. After a few minutes, Sakura confirmed what Naruto already knew. Hyuuga Hinata, was dead.

(Flashback)

Hinata looked at him sadly as he wiped tears from his eyes. The girl did the only thing she could think of. She pulled him into a hug, shocking him for a moment before he returned the embrace. After several seconds, they pulled away from the embrace with Naruto drying his eyes.

"After that, I sent my team back and...I went after Iwa. I destroyed them. All of them. Down to every civilian. When I got back, I...I shut everyone out. It took months to even begin to function even slightly normally."

Hinata understood and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm here now. We'll make things right."

Naruto smiled at her warmly.

"That's right. Oh, and I guess I had better tell you of our plan with Zabuza and his partner."

xxxxxxx

Haku walked quickly through the woods, her heart pounding as she searched for him. Where was he? She sighed in frustration and decided to give up when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A husky voice whispered.

Haku gasped as she turned around and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Naruto-kun!" She breathed as she clutched her chest, trying to still her beating heart.

Naruto grinned as he pulled her closer.

"What's wrong Haku-chan? Am I making your heart beat a little?" He asked her softly as he leaned in.

Haku couldn't move as she watched his lips move closer and closer to hers. Just as they were about to touch-

"Hey. Haku? You alright?" A grizzled voice sounded out.

Haku snapped her eyes open and looked around in a daze before she saw Zabuza giving her a fearful look. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Zabuza-same?"

"You were making sounds. Weird sounds, like moans. And you were talking." He said, still shuddering at what he had heard.

Haku blushed heavily as she took all this in.

"What...What did I say?"

Zanuza looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You said, and I quote, 'Not here Naruto-kun. Some one could see.' And the one that really scared me, 'What if I get pregnant? Zabuza would become a grandfather.'" Zabuza shuddered again as Haku felt her face heat up even more.

Zabuza looked at her, still scared as he pulled out several pamphlets. Haku looked from them to him. Zabuza nodded grimly making Haku cringe in terror.

"No. You can't!"

"I'm afraid I have to. I am the closet thing to a guardian you have. Therefore, the 'talk' is my responsibility."

Haku's screams of torture made Gato cringed as he backed away from the door.

"I think I'll come back later." He muttered.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto sat on the bridge seven days later and looked around. He had managed to get Inari back on the right track and had even helped speed up the bridge construction to it's completion. He looked to his left and saw Hinata and Kiba playing GO fish as Kakashi leaned back in his chair, Icha Icha over his face as he slept. Everyone was waiting for Zabuza and Haku to arrive to put the plan into action. Naruto had included Kiba in on this part but none of the other information he gave Hinata because he would let it slip to someone. Naruto turned to Kakashi just as a large amount of mist rolled into the area, signaling Zabuza's arrival. The man himself came walking through the mist, Haku at his side. Naruto walked over to Kakashi and kicked the man in the shin causing him to lose balance and pinwheel his arms as he tumbled backwards and making his head connect with the concrete. Kakashi shot a glare at Naruto before he rose to his feet and gave Zabuza an eye smile.

"Yo."

"Hey." Zabuza replied with his own eye smile, only with both eyes.

Naruto noticed Haku trying to avoid his gaze and was confused as Zabuza and Kakasi walked to the side and began discussing everything from Gato's men to quoting passages from the Icha Icha books. Naruto beckoned Haku over to him and the pair walked over to Kiba and Hinata and sat down as the two other genin dealed them in.

"Hey, Haku? How'd you end up with Zabuza?" Kiba asked as he looked through his cards.

Haku sighed and rearranged her hand before she answered.

"It's...along story."

"We got plenty of time." Naruto said as he looked through his cards.

"Very well. I come from a land close to the hidden mist village and it's lands. Several years ago, they began a bloodline purge, believing all who had one to be evil and would destroy them. My...mother had one as well. When my father found out, he gathered a mob and they killed her. I saw this happen, and....I activated by own bloodline and slaughtered him and the mob. Some time afterward, Zabuza-sama took me in and I have been with him ever since. You have any 'threes', Kiba?" She asked.

"Damn it." The boy grumbled as he passed two threes over to her.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah. I know what it's like to be hated for no reason other than existing."

"Got any sixes Hinata?"

"Go fish." The byuakugan weilder replied.

Haku pulled another card from the deck and as Naruto looked over to her.

"How long do we have until Gato and his men show up?" He asked.

"Another twenty minutes or so." She replied.

"Have any Queens Haku?" Hinata asked.

The girl nodded and slid three queens over to Hinata. The Hyuuga laid her set of queens down and looked to Naruto, smiling.

"Have any nines?"

"Go fish."

xxxxxxx

Gato smirked as he peered into the mist. Sure, he couldn't see anything, but judging by the lack of any sound, he assumed that Zabuza had succeeded in killing them all and was simply trying to scare him into paying. His smirk soon vanished as the mist lifted and showed him what was truly going on. Heading toward them at top speed were the four hired protectors for the Bridge builder, plus Zabuza and Haku. Gato began backing away shouting for his help to kill the ninja. The thugs screamed as the charged forward, blades swing through the air. Gato turned to run and froze. Standing in front of him were Zabuza and Haku, both smirking.

"Well, Gato. Seems the brat was right. You were going to kill us. Too bad we're ready." Zabuza said as he lifted his blade over the cowering form of Gato.

The tiny man trembled as he looked up at Zabuza in fear.

"Please. Don't. I'll pay you anything!"

Zabuza grinned even wider.

"I want your life as payment!" He screamed as he brought his sword down, neatly bisecting the man.

The scream didn't go unnoticed by anyone as the Leaf Nin continued to tear through their targets.

"GATSUGA!" Kiba screamed as he drilled through oppnenant after opponent.

Hinata ducked and blocked their poorly thrown punches and kicks and activated her byuakugan.

"Your in my range." She uttered before she bared down on six of the thugs.

"Eight Trigrams: Two palms!"

"Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" She screamed as she finished her attack.

All six of them dropped to the ground, eyes wide, showing that the life had been removed from their bodies. Kakashi felt pride in his students as he himself was preparing to take out his own batch of targets. The copy nin lifted his head band and flew through hand signs, cool calm on his face as he clasped his hands together. Everyone stopped as the ground began to shake and a rumbling was heard. Seconds later, twin dragons of water rose into the air, roaring as they dived in for their targets. The dragons smashed into the thugs with so much force that the human body would be crushed. And that is just what happened. Kakashi brought his headband back down as he and his team regrouped. He assessed their current status. Kiba was good for another few shots, but Hinata was almost wiped. Using the eight trigrams on six targets, simultaneously was very taxing. Naruto however, was still in good shape.

"Naruto. You have to finish them off." The Jounin said eyeing the fifty plus foot mobiles baring down on them, screaming for blood.

Naruto nodded and ran toward them, kunai in both hands. The blonde boy leapt into the air, throwing both blades into the ground, bringing two of the bandits down. Naruto dropped into their midst's, his chakra empowered foot crushing another's head. Naruto drew two more kunai and began to hack and slash the bandits, twisting away from them. The blonde frowned as he leapt back out of the crowd and pulled his cloak off. It was ruined. The boy tossed it aside and rushed back in, this time, he was flashing through had signs as he charged them. He heard the fox chuckle.

_**"Why are you faking a jutsu?"**_

_"Because Kiba still doesn't know about you. And neither does Haku or Zabuza."_

_**"Oh. Good point. Very well. Let's get started."**_

Naruto could feel his body change as he finished flashing random hand signs. Red chakra began to coat his body as his nails lengthened and his whisker marks deepened. He hair became longer and his eyes became red with slits. Naruto screamed in bloodlust and pulled his arm back. Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto sent the chakra appendage into the thugs and began to completely destroy them. Hinata was watching in awe while Kiba turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei? What is that jutsu? I saw him make hand signs, but I couldn't see which."

Kakashi smiled as he looked to Kiba.

"Naruto has something similar to a blood limit. The signs he went through, allows him to use it."

Kiba nodded his head in understanding, not really getting it but went back to watch.

"Looks kind of like our beast mimicry technique." Kiba said as Naruto sent another chakra claw into the retreating thugs, cutting them down even more.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement as Naruto finished the last thug off. The battle at the bridge was finished.

xxxxxxx

Naruto picked up his destroyed cloak and tossed it over the bridge.

"Oh well. I was time for a change anyway." He mumbled as he began to walk to Zabuza and Haku, who were standing with the rest of Team 7.

Zabuza looked to him in respect.

"You did good kid. Anyway. About this plan of yours."

"One second." Kakashi said as he turned to Kiba.

The boy gave him a confused looked as Kakashi exposed his sharingan. They all watched as Kiba's eyes went wide before they slowly closed. Kiba sunk to the ground with an equally knocked out Akamaru. Naruto gave him a confused look as Kakashi chuckled.

"I altered his memory. If we're going to tell the Third that Zabuza is dead, we can't have him ruining it."

Naruto gave him a curious look.

"What did you put in there?" He asked.

"First run." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto grinned as Hinata and the other two looked at them in confusion.

"First run?" Zabuza inquired.

"It means that Kiba has the memories of mine and Kakashi's first run through this time period."

Zabuza chuckled.

"I forgot that little detail about you two being from the future."

"Their not the only ones." A female voice called from behind them

Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he rounded on the speaker. A woman with long blonde hair with twin ponytails, a beautiful young face, large breasts and over all, a figure to die for.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto cried as he ran to the woman.

The woman bent down slightly to catch him and returned his hug, a few tears slipping out.

"Missed you too, Gaki."

Naruto looked up at her with a wide grin.

"Nice to see you made it as well. I've been stuck with a pervert this while time who reads that smut you teammate writes."

"It is not smut. It is outstandingly written adult literature." Another voice, this one male, sounded from behind her.

Naruto disengaged himself from the woman and looked to see an old man with long white hair and an ensemble most would laugh at rather than take seriously. Naruto felt his heart swell in emotion as he gazed at the man, tears threatening to flow. The last time he had seen the man, had been before he left to go hunt down Sasuke when the two Uchihas had their final fight.

"J-Jiraiya?" He didn't dare believe that his godfather was right in front of him, grinning widely.

"Yeah. It's me gaki." Jiraiya said.

The old man was just as emotional to see his godson who he had been told was dead. But he knew now that he and Tsunade had been lied to. On top of that, she had told him exactly what was going on. He didn't believe her at first until she told him, verbatim what the ending of his next, unreleased Icha Icha book was. Naruto himself was silently crying, tears falling as he looked at the old man in happiness. Naruto, forgetting that everyone was watching, rushed over to the man and hugged him, tears flowing freely. Tsunade had to wipe a tear from her eyes as well. Kakashi smiled warmly at the sight as Hinata gave Kakashi a questioning look.

"He'll explain it when he's good and ready. Now, Zabuza." Kakashi said as he turned to the missing nin. "Do you think you can uphold your end of the bargain?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza nodded.

"It'll take some time, but I'm pretty sure I can a decent force of shinobi up and running from here."

"How long would you need?"

Zabuza began thinking over the training regiment he would implement. And then he had to think about the size of the force the two needed.

"About three years to get the numbers you want along with the appropriate training to make them a force to be reckoned with."

Kakashi nodded.

"Where will you be setting up shop?"

"I've heard of an old abandoned village over by the sea. Something about a whirlpool. Anyway, there are no shinobi and quite a few refuges from other destroyed villages there."

Kakashi smiled even wider.

"Even better. They have all the training gear you need and it's also much closer to Konoha. But I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Naruto's mother and her family were from Whirlpool. If you find anything, a photo album, or even some Uzumaki Jutsu scrolls, send them to me so he can get them."

Zabuza looked over at the boy as he happily hugged the old man. Zabuza smiled.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was livid as he read Kakashi's report. They had returned several hours ago, reporting success. This was not supposed to happen. He and Naruto were supposed to be dead. He'd sent Gato the money for them to be targeted by his hired nin. The report did show that the demon brothers had targeted the two first before they were killed by Kiba and Hinata. Next, it showed that Zabuza went after them as well, only to be repelled. And again at the bridge, the pair had fought them off again by themselves after Kiba was render unconscious and Hinata was almost out of Chakra. Add into the fact that Naruto and Kakashi tore through the thugs after Zabuza turned on his own master. According to the report, he's been killed rushing the thugs to get to Gato. He slammed the report down and sighed as he pulled out his pipe.

"There is going to be hell to pay." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before panic was across his face. The old man leapt from his seat and hurried over to the archive and rushed to the hidden vault at the back far corner. He hurried and opened it and felt his pipe drop from his mouth. every single black out order he had ever issued and stored in here, was gone. The Third gathered his pipe and slammed the vault shut. He walked numbly up to his office and dropped back into is chair. He looked up again at the message.

_I'm a thief, but I keep what I steal. You deep dark secrets are an intriguing read. Combo is a nice touch as well. 12-09-10._

* * *

Ten skill points to whoever figures out what the combo means. And I sent it through spell check this time. You guys happy now? Oh, before I forget,

Stats

Words w/o rant: 4,676

Time to complete: Three Days

Amount of caffine used to complete: Three two litters of soda

Amount of time spent playing the SIMS 2 with Naruto charater mods: 6 hours.

Seeing Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke dance to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne: Priceless


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. For one, the combo had nothing to do with Maple Story. I don't even play that! No. What it was is a reminder of a deal made that delt with the Kyuubi. Twelve Years ago (12) on October Tenth (10) The Nine Tails (9) attacked. Now, as for the deal...You'll find out later as Tsuande and the other two sanin go through the orders. As for the combo, if you were close, give yourself ten cool points. Now, enjoy and skill points for anyone who spots a the referance and can tell me where it's from, who the characters are, and what episode. Have fun!

PS: For those who need it spelled out becuase they lack common sense, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did...well...so much for the PG-13 rating...

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke walked down the winding path, staring at the note in his hand, wondering who had sent it. It was rather obscure in what it wanted. He looked back down at the letter from whoever it was that sent it with a curious look.

_Sasuke,_

_I know your seeking answers as to your brother. I know you wish to kill him. But I also know something that you might find interesting. If you want the information so that your revenge is targeted at the right people, come to Lone Pine Hill alone. I will be waiting and will be willing to explain everything to you in person. Trust me, your not going to be disappointed._

The Uchiha snorted and tucked the note back into his pocket. Granted, he was curious as to what it was that this stranger seemed to know. And if it did clear his brother's name, Sasuke would feel better about seeking his revenge. Regardless of what others thought, he really didn't want his brother dead. He just felt that his family should be avenged, but he really didn't want to have to kill his own brother, the last family he had left. Sasuke sighed as he looked off toward the hill. True to it's name, one pine stood upon it, standing tall and easily being seen for miles. Sasuke placed his hand over his pocket holding the letter and sighed.

He leapt up onto the roof tops and headed off for Lone Pine Hill. He wanted answers, and he would get them. Just not the ones he thought he would.

Xxxxx

Orochimaru sighed sadly as he looked at the most recent letter from his sensei. The Snake Sanin wished he had never agreed to help the old man, but he knew he had done it out of loyalty to him and the fact the Sarutobi sensei was more of a father to him than his own father had been. The old snake rubbed his temples and simply stared at his desk. He was about to call for Kabuto when he felt a two massive chakra signatures standing before him. He looked up and felt surprise course through him along with longing and happiness at seeing his two former teammates standing before him.

"Tsunade…Jiraiya…To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

The two smirked and made the snake blink in surprise. Last time that had meet, he had been forced to attack Jiraiya to keep his cover and had even said some very unkind things to Tsunade. Jiraiya plopped down in the chair in front of the desk and grinned. Tsunade simply leaned against the wall with a smile.

"We wanted to catch up. You know…How you been?…Any new hobbies?…Why you never told us sensei put you up to this for his own benefit?…You know…the important things." Jiraiya said smiling.

The snake was taken aback again as Jiraiya tossed him the black out order from Sarutobi-sensei. Orochimaru gulped and looked up at them

"How…How did you get this? Sensei had any and all orders destroyed regarding my mission."

Tsunade smiled even wider.

"I know a guy. Anyway. That's not what we want to talk about. We want to know why Sensei had you alter the seals to what they are now."

Orochimaru looked at her sadly and felt his years suddenly catch up to him.

"You might want to sit down for this." He muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

The blonde nodded and sat down next to Jiraiya and waited. The Snake sighed and looked at his teammates.

"As you remember, I was trying to find away to increase our shinobis effectiveness on the battlefield in an attempt to make them harder to kill. The original seal was designed to store a portion of their's or another's chakra that could be accessed in an emergency, either allowing them to stay alive or to hold an enemy off until reinforcements could arrive. Set one was an instant success, hence the rather high powered ANBU guarding Sensei."

Tsunade blinked as Jiraiya looked at him in confusion.

"Those four ANBU have a first generation soldier seal on them?"

Orochimaru nodded.

"Hai. The initial seal worked beautifully. No harm to the one receiving the seal and no harmful side affects."

"But…" Tsunade quizzed him.

"But the council were not happy with just that, They wanted something capable of defeating even the Bijuu themselves. That is were the new seal comes from. Unfortunately, the amount of chakra that is required and surged into the receiver creates a one in ten survival rate. Sensei, he…he wanted more from the seals…he…he…" The Snake struggled to find the right words. "He wanted them to only be loyal to him and him alone. And his next request…I still regret researching it. It seemed more beneficial at the time. A Jutsu that would allow our leader to survive in this world even after his body is destroyed."

Jiraiya's eyes flew wide in shock as Tsunade felt sick to her stomach.

"It is designed as a last resort jutsu. The Hokage, if mortally wounded would transfer his soul into another, willing vessel so that he or she may live to continue to protect the village. My only regret is not completing it before the Yondaime went after Kyuubi no Kitsune. But he wouldn't have used it anyway if Sensei had even told him it existed." The Snake said with a sad smile at Jiraiya who returned it, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Minato would've said that he would not ask another to give up their life so he could live."

Tsunade felt a tear run down her face as she looked to Jiraiya. She had one secret left to tell him and she knew he would hate her for it. Orochimaru didn't miss the emotion on her face as he continued. He just wondered what it was about.

"I tested it and found that it worked. The only problem that I calculated is that if one tries to take another's body when they are unwilling, the body would burn out in three years time."

"What about the lab Sensei found?" Jiraiya asked.

"Set up. So that way my story would have backing. I was forced to betray Anko as well, something that I still am not proud of. So…that is the story."

Jiraiya looked at him for a moment or two before he looked at him in sadness.

"Orochimaru…I…apologize for what happened all those years ago."

The Snake smiled.

"I understand. I would have reacted the same way. Now, I wonder why else you two are here. This isn't a simple matter of my innocence, is it?" He asked them pleasantly, lacing his fingers together.

Tsunade smiled evilly as he looked at her, making him nervous. Last time she looked like this was when she had caught Jiraiya peeing on her.

"We're make Sensei pay for what he has done. To us. To the village. And most of all…to my biological grandson."

Xxxxx

Jiraiya blinked in confusion as he eyed the woman in confusion and shock.

"But…I never even knew you had a son! That kind of information would have surly reached me." He said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsunade looked at him with sorrow as she responded, making Jiraiya's gut clench in fear.

"It wouldn't have if you were the one I didn't want to know."

Jiraiya felt his stomach do flips as he looked right into her brown eyes that held so much sorrow and pain.

"Tsunade. What are you saying?"

"You remember the night we got really drunk and had sex?" She asked him.

Jiraiya couldn't help but grin. It was the day after when she had confessed her feelings to him. He immediately wanted to propose to her but she had told him that it would be almost impossible to have a healthy relationship with him always gone, which he grudgingly agreed with. But she did tell him that he had her heart.

"Of course I do. Where is this going?"

"Jiraiya. I conceived that night. With your son."

Jiraiya felt his world shatter as Orochimaru's eyes widened. He was able to ask the question Jiraiya wasn't able to.

"Who…Who was the boy?"

"You all know him. Jiraiya. You must have had some inkling. Some sort of recognition."

The Toad Sage looked at her in pain and disbelief.

"No. No. It can't be. Not him. Please tell me your not saying who I think you are."

Jiraiya watched the tears began to fall and knew in his hear what she was going to say.

"Jiraiya. Our son….was none other than Minato."

Jiraiya felt numb from the shock coursing through his body, his own tears threatening to spill. Orochimaru felt as if he'd been hit with a thousand kilos of weight. Tsunade reached out to place a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Jiraiya…I…"

Jiraiya slapped her hand away, anger on his face.

"You expect me to forgive you?! Let me guess. It took all your courage to stick my son…our own flesh and blood in an orphanage, and leave him alone for all those years?! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I HAD THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOW!!" He roared at her.

Tsunade felt more tears stream down her face as Jiraiya began to breath heavy.

"I WOULD HAVE COME HOME! I WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH YOU AND OUR SON! INSTEAD, YOU NEVER TOLD ME! YOU HID THIS FROM ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW BETRAYED I FEEL RIGHT NOW?! OF COURSE NOT! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! ABOUT YOUR LOOKS! YOUR PRIDE! YOUR IMAGE! YOUR REPUTATION! YOU'RE A GOD DAMNED PIECE OF TRASH! YOU REMEMBER THAT LESSON RIGHT?! BETRAYING COMRADES AND ALL?!"

"Jiraiya. Calm down. Please. This is not helping anyone."

Jiraiya rounded on him.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" He bellowed.

"Jiraiya. There is a training ground near here. Go blow off some steam. I will inform my shinobi."

"Whatever." Jiraiya hissed as he stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

The reverberating boom echoed through the room as Tsunade began sobbing. Orochimaru didn't know what to do so he simply let her sob until she finished. She looked up to him in sadness.

"What have I done?"

Orochimaru sighed.

"I'll work with Jiraiya, but I think our pressing concern should be what you came here for."

The woman nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Well. I guess I should start. What do you know about the Kokugen Henkou no Jutsu?"

Orochimaru had thought nothing could shock him anymore. He was mistaken.

"That's an incredibly powerful jutsu you just mentioned. The jutsu in question was created by the Sage of Six Paths as a means to erase the Juubi from existence by altering it's very creation. It requires such a large chakra source that very, very few would even be able to open a portal, let alone travel through it. To safely use it, one must have the chakra levels of a Tailed Beast. And not just any. Anyone of them below six tails would be drained completely. Only the Nine tails would be able to use it and not be significantly weakened."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. It explained why Sarutobi had never used it.

"Another perquisite is that the user must have some sort of demonic connecting. And not just any. It has to be by blood. The user must either have a demon as an ancestor or be fused with one as the Sage of Six Paths was. Sure, one could gather enough high level shinobi together to pool the chakra required, but if there is not a connection…well…" He trailed off.

"Well what?" She pressed.

"The jutsu backfires. And not just killing you. No. When it backfires, the feedback from the temporal energy and the sheer amount of chakra will cascade backwards through time, erasing you from history, as if you never existed. It would even erase your soul completely from the universe." He finished quietly.

Tsunade felt tired and old from all this information and from everything else. But she still had some things to finish.

"Orochimaru. I have something to tell you that can not leave this room. It involves my mission to this time."

xxxxx

Jiraiya slammed another Rasengan into the target dummies as he felt his anger bubbled. He was tempted to go back and scream some more but knew it would accomplish nothing. So, instead, he decided to destroy things. Costly, yes. Effective…very. He paused as he felt a familiar chakra signiture behind him and knew who it was.

"Don't bother. I know why she did it. And what pisses me off is that I understand why. But I still had a right to know."

"I'm not saying you didn't have that right. But if you remember, we had a lot of enemies back then. Minato would have been dead on his first mission outside the village if anyone had known of his heritage. She did what she did to protect his future. And besides, you would not have been able to be there all the time, and neither could she. We were always on missions and that would have increased the possibility for your son to be killed." Orochimaru said as he kept out of arms reach.

Jiraiya sighed in frustration.

"Look. I know…Okay? I know why. I just wish she'd have told me."

Orochimaru narrowed his gaze.

"And what would you have done? Left halfway through an assignment? Come charging back to the village, screaming your were gonna be a father at the top of your lungs?"

Jiraiya paused while he thought about what Orochimaru said.

"Yeah. Probably." He admitted.

"And it would have gotten people killed. Your spy network helped us win the war. If you would have dropped it then and there, we would have been unprepared for the opening shots of the war and all would have been lost."

Jiraiya sighed and glanced to his old teammates.

"Alright. I get it. After we deal with the problem we already have, I'll talk with her. But no promises about not having sake."

Orochimaru grinned.

"Just remember. Your killing your liver."

xxxxxx

Naruto looked over to Kakashi with curiosity.

"Hey."

Kakashi pulled his attention from his book.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked him.

Kakashi smiled at the blonde as he lowered his book.

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? Why are any of us here? Are we just some result of cosmic chance? Or is there really a God out there with a plan for us and stuff." Kakashi said as he looked out over the forest.

"I don't know, Naruto. But it keeps me up at night." He said solemnly.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

"What?"

Kakashi gave him a confused stare.

"I meant, why are we out here on top of this hill? As far as I can tell, it's just a tall hill with a single pine tree. We could have very well spoke to Sasuke at his house."

Kakashi looked at him, embarrassedly.

"Oh. Well…"

"And what's with all the talk about God?"

Kakashi looked back at his book, feeling foolish.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

Naruto looked back out over the trees before he glanced at Kakashi.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Naruto looked back out over the trees and saw a fast moving blur.

"He's here." He relayed.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry about the wait, but my work scheduale had been very, very chaotic. Anyway, this chapter took me sometime and I hope it's up to your guy's already outstanding expectations. Anyway, read and enjoy and drop me a review. And have you guys read the lates Naruto chapter?! DANZO HAS A FREAKING ARM FULL OF SHARINGANS. Makes you wonder, if he spills hot coffee on his arm, does his eyes water? Stay Pervy!

Sage Out!

PS...I sadly don't own Naruto. If I did. he'd of already hooked up with Hinata, done the nasty and had a kid or two already and would have been named Rokudaime Hokag already,

* * *

Chapter 7

Sasuke leapt to the top of the hill and froze. Sitting near the lone pine tree were Kakashi and Naruto, both smiling slightly as the boy gave them a puzzled look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well…We're here to tell you the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre and who the real murderer is." Naruto said as he watched the Uchiha.

Sasuke's gaze hardened as he looked at the blonde.

"I know who it was."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Itachi is innocent. Maybe you should read this." Naruto said casually as he tossed the boy the book.

Sasuke caught it and glanced at the cover before his eyes widened.

"How on earth did you get this?" He asked, astonished.

Naruto smirked.

"I'll tell you that after you read page six to twelve. You should find it very informative."

The Uchiha raised and eyebrow as he plopped down onto the grass and flipped to the desired page. Sasuke frowned when he saw the title of the section. Sasuke read aloud, not even realizing he was doing so.

"'This next section is written in hopes that the genocide that was committed against a clan of the proud village of the leaf never happens again. On this night, I ordered my best shinobi to do the hardest thing that could ever be asked of him. I ordered him to destroy his family. At the time, Danzo had brought forth proof that the Uchiha clan had been plotting against the village. They had decided to ally themselves with the one who I had hoped would bring strength to the village, not rob it of it's greatest hero. I listened to the evidence provided and in my shocked state, I failed to even consider that this evidence went against everything I knew of the Uchihas. For one, the clan was one of the most fiercely loyal clans in the village. They would lay their lives down to protect Konoha and her people if asked. But Danzo's counter for that had been that it was an act. A way to make sure that they would not be suspected. I was a fool and fell into his trap. Uchiha Itachi completed his mission flawlessly and spared his brother as I had ordered, even though his had begged on his knees before I told him it was part of the plan. I must admit, that seeing the once proud and claimed prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the elites, beg on his knees was something I enjoyed. Who wouldn't when the elite of the elite sits on his knees before you? Perhaps I have let the power of my position go to my head. Well, it's no use worrying now. I only hope that the rumors of Danzo's sick experiment are just that. Rumors. To transplant dozen of Sharingan eyes into ones body along the arms, face, chest, shoulder. And back is just appalling. Ha. Such a hypocrite I am. Here I am chastising a man for making himself more powerful and yet I have my most prized student researching a way to become immortal for me. Ah…the irony of the situation is not lost upon me. However, that is a subject for another chapter.'"

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly closed the book and set it beside him. The Uchiha looked out over the village before he looked up to the starry sky, smiling sadly.

"I forgive you, Itachi." He said.

Naruto smiled as Kakashi nodded his head in approval as Sasuke looked back over to them in curiosity.

"So. I assume-AGGHHH!!!!!"

Kakashi and Naruto moved quickly as Sasuke closed his eyes and began rolling around on the ground, hands over his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain. After several seconds, he stopped thrashing and began breathing heavily, his eyes still tightly shut.

"That hurt like a bitch." He muttered as he opened his eyes.

He saw both Naruto and Kakashi's startled expression and cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi, pointing at Sasuke.

"What the fuck is that?'

"I don't know. It does not look like the Mangekyō he had last time."

"Then…WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"I DON"T FUCKING KNOW!"

Sasuke himself was confused so he pulled out a kunai and checked his reflection before he nearly dropped the blade.

"No. It can't be. Only a true Sharingan master can have this…" He whispered.

Naruto, tempted to give into his urge to throttle Kakashi, caught his statement.

"What is it Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked up at him, smiling as tears ran from his eyes.

"Fenikkusu Sharingan."

"Phoenix Copy Wheel Eye? Nice." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke frowned at him as Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course. This particular evolution only occurs when one of the last Uchiha, being set along the dark path of vengeance forgives the one who caused the death of his clan from not just his mind, but in combination of his heart and soul. In essence, the user of the Fenikkusu Sharingan is 'reborn' from the ashes of his hate filled life into a new and more promising future." Kakashi finished.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes for a moment before turning to Kakashi.

"What's with the gold pupil and the red tomoe?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the color of the legendary bird, the Phoenix is said to have a red and gold appearance. Hence why this sharingan has that particular coloring."

"But why isn't it colored like the Mangekyō?"

"Simple, Naruto. The Mangekyō is only unlocked by the ultimate form of greed for power, or at least, was said to. The act required to do this is by murdering your best friend for the power of the eye. However, there have only been three cases of a sharingan weilder unlocking the eye by other means. Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan and Uchiha Itachi both unlocked theirs, ironically enough, through self defense. Itachi had been attacked by his best friend when Uchiha Shisui for the power of said eye. Uchiha Madara gained his when during the clan wars, his best friend attempted to overthrow him as leader and attacked him outright."

Naruto digested this information as he accepted what he was told. It did make a lot of sense. Sasuke had also been listening and wondered how he knew some much about the history of his eyes.

"But wait, you said that there were three who unlocked by other means." Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi smiled.

"Yes. And your speaking to number three. I unlocked mine when I though back on my first mission as Jounin."

Naruto felt realization dawn on him.

"You mean when your friend Uchiha Obito died, right?"

"Correct. I went back into the mission archives and went through the mission report I wrote that day. I had thought that I hadn't been able to save him and that, while the death wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but wonder that if I had been faster or smarter, would he have been alive. However, even at that time, I refused to see what my other teammate and my own Sensei had seen. Obito had died because of me. And it was my fault. In my hurry to leave, when I fell forward, my kunai sunk into Obito's leg, slowing him down. If that had not happened, he and I would have made it out of the cave at the same time. When that realization hit me that I was really the true reason he died, my eye evolved to the next stage."

Naruto knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about. Naruto had caused the death of Sasuke in the future by wounding him so it would give Naruto a chance to deal with his cronies. However, he didn't realize that Madara was there and had deemed Sasuke a lost cause and eliminated him when Sasuke tried to help Naruto. Sasuke, however, seemed to remember a rather important slip on Naruto's part.

"Uzumaki, what did you mean that my eyes aren't like the Mangekyō I had before?"

Naruto had the decency to look foolish.

"Well, damn. I forgot I let that slip.

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke had to admit. It was a pretty crazy story, and had Naruto been alone and told him, he wouldn't have believed him. As is, with Kakashi backing him up, Sasuke had no reason to doubt his story. The raven haired boy nodded his head at the end of the story and rose to his feet.

"You both have given me a lot to think about. I ask that you give me time to sort this information. And do not worry, I will not tell anyone your secret. It is your's to tell. Not mine. However, it is getting late and Kurenai-sensei wanted to start our training for the Chunin exams next month. If you'll excuse me."

With that, Sasuke leapt home, feeling better than he had in years.

Xxxxx

Tsunade walked through the streets of Oto and felt ashamed of what she knew had been a huge shock to her former lover. The not so old woman stopped and looked out over a playground and watched as the children laughed and played with each other as their parents watched over them with a smile on their faces as their children played. She couldn't help but wonder. Could that have been her and Jiraiya all those years ago with Minato? She felt tears threaten to escape her eyes.

"Painful, isn't it?" A voice as from behind her.

Tsunade turned around and felt her face whiten.

"H-h-how?"

The man smiled softly.

"Oh, you know me. I always pull off the impossible. The only question I have for you is: Why? Why did you leave me mother? Did you not love me? Did you not care weather I was alive or dead?"

Tsunade took a step back, her body trembling.

"Minato…my son."

His eyes showed pain as he looked into her eyes.

"That you didn't want. I always thought I was alone. I hated it. I was told my mother dropped me off at the orphanage without a good bye and hurried off as if I had the plague. I had assumed that she had been a whore, sleeping with a different man every night and got pregnant. Who'd of though I was the son of two of the three most powerful shinobi. And do you want to know something, Mother?" He asked, venom in his voice.

Tsunade backed away even farther, stepping into the errily empty playground that had moments ago been filled with laughter.

"I fucking detest you. I hate you. I wish I would have never been born to a whore who drops off her own flesh and blood mere days after birth, hoping I am adopted rather than raise me. The only good thing you did for me was staying away and keeping that suck you call a mouth shut that I was your son. You only cared about you. Hell, you didn't even care about your grandson until after he dragged your drunk ass back to the village." Minato shook his head. "I am ashamed to be of your flesh and blood."

Tsunade woke suddenly, sobbing into her pillow. She heard her door open and rolled over to see a worried Jiraiya. He could see her tears and had a feeling what it was about. With out a word he sat on the bed and pulled her into a loving embrace as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He whispered softly into her ear.

Tsunade shuddered as her sobs continued. Jiraiya stayed like that until she cried herself to sleep. The Toad sage smiled softly as he leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take him.


	8. Chapter 8

To those of you out there who are patient, I thank you. But for those out there who are telling me what to do and when to update, go to hell. I write at my pace and I never dissapoint when I do update. If I have, then tell me and I'll apologize. But for some one to tell me to update every week, kinda irritates me. For one, I have to balance my writting with work. I'm an active duty Marine who is in the weather feild and I work any thing from twelve hour day shifts, twelve hour night shifts to 24 hr shifts. So excuse me for having a job. But for those of you out there who await each chapter with patience, I say thank you. I already have enough on my plate to worry about anyway. But, enough rant. Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it.

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile page about weather or not I should continue with my harem idea. I just want to know what you guys think of the idea. Please vote.**

Chapter 8

Naruto felt sleep wash over him as he laid in his bed. He couldn't help but grin at Sasuke's reaction. Of course, he knew that the Uchiha would challenge him about it later, but Naruto banished those thoughts aside and closed his eyes to rest. Instead of the welcoming darkness of sleep. Instead, a soft orange glow greeted him. Naruto opened his eyes and scanned them across an open field with a setting sun. The leaves and the grass showed the green of spring. The smell of the air was welcoming, the scent of mid spring. Naruto chuckled as he spotted the culprit who had brought him here. A beautiful red haired woman with curves that Ero-sennin would kill to see, bright green eyes, and a million watt smile on her face as she walked toward him. She was wearing, surprisingly enough, a simple wire mesh shirt with a black, tank top over it, blue capris and black ninja sandals and a Leaf head band holding her long red locks out of her face. Naruto crossed his arms and grinned at her as she gave him an innocent expression.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"You have a guilty conscious. What's wrong? You brought me here for a reason." He questioned as he lowered himself to the ground.

He saw her smile falter and a look of seriousness replace it with a hint of sadness as she sat next to him, hugging her knees.

"It's just…it's been so long….and…well…"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Keisei, we've been over this. We can't be anything more than friends, maybe siblings in a sense. That is what I tell everyone any way."

The vixen hugged her legs tighter, closing her eyes, trying not to let him see her hurt.

"I know. It's just that…you're the first to ever understand me and offer me the kindness you have. You forgave me for what I did to your village. You gave me a second chance."

Naruto listened to her as she spoke, trying hard not to embrace her. As much as they may care for each other, it wouldn't work.

"You helped me when I was in darkness and you helped me to find myself again. You were there when we found out about my kits death. You avenged them for me when I couldn't. You helped me find my heart again after almost a centry of self pity and pain and rage. You helped me find me." She whispered.

Naruto stared ahead of him, remembering the day that they had finally caught up to Madara…

(FLASH BACK)

Naruto drew his kunai and cautiously crept forward. Just as he was about to come around the corner he felt a chakra spike behind him. Naruto dropped low and rolled away from the over head slash. Naruto came out of the roll and spun around, crouched low and saw the smirking face of Madara. Naruto felt Keisei become restless at the sight of him.

**"_Kit. I'm going to help you out with him."_**

"_How?"_

**"_I'm going to make sure he can't control either of us with his Sharingan. Your eyes are going to hurt for a moment, but try not to wince or anything."_**

Naruto returned his focus back to Madara and tensed his body.

"So. You were foolish enough to come here to face me. I give you credit boy. You've got guts." Madara barked with laughter.

Naruto ignored him as he felt pain in his eyes. The Uchiha founder calmed himself, but his smirk remained.

"Ah. I can sense the fox. I'm surprised she isn't calling for blood. Surely she would still be angry after only sixty years."

Naruto felt Keisei freeze at this and could feel her gaze turn to Madara, a sense of dread and pure rage filling his gut. Naruto was curious as to what he was speaking of.

"What the hell are you droning on about you damn psycho?" Naruto demanded.

Madara laughed a high cold laugh that made the hairs on Naruto's neck stand up.

"She never told you? The reason why she was so easy for me to turn against the First Hokage in our battle? Oh this is rich!"

Naruto did not like where this was going nor the sheer amounts of rage that Keisei was giving off. The insane man grinned even wider as he spread his arms wide.

"Why, I'm the one who destroyed her children!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Keisei gave a cry in pain and rage at the statement. What really shocked Naruto was the fact that in his mind, she was in her human form and tears were streamlined down her face. Naruto felt his heart shatter at the scene as her rage and grief consumed her.

**"_KILL HIM. DESTROY HIM. PLEASE, NARUTO, OBLITERATE HIM!"_**

Naruto screamed and leapt at him, slashing at Madara's eyes as Keisei's own anger add fuel to the fire. Naruto leapt into the air, aiming a kick for Madara's head. The kick passed clean through it. The Uchiha smirked.

"I am not here to fight you boy, but if you insist." He said as he grabbed Naruto's foot and hurled him into the wall.

Naruto grunted in pain as he slid to the ground. The blonde rose back to his feet and grinned at the Uchiha.

"I've got you figured out. Time to die." He said as he vanished in a flash of yellow.

"Impossible." Madara breathed just before Naruto's fist connected with his gut.

The man doubled over, gasping for breath as he was hurled into the wall behind him. Naruto vanished again, this time, his foot appeared and connected with the Uchiha's face. Madara was hurled down the hall and out through the massive steel doors to his final fortress. Shakily, he rose to his feet as Naruto walked out of the facility.

"You can't predict what you can't see. And you can't defend something that moves as fast as light."

Madara snarled and flashed through hand seals.

**"Oni tou no Jutsu!"**

Naruto felt a hand tugging at his mind and shook his head to clear it. He looked over to see a shocked Madara and he grinned.

"Your not gonna get me with that one." He said as he vanished again.

Madara tried to brace himself, but it was all for not as Naruto's fist connected with the back of his head, causing stars to explode in front of him. Naruto paused to catch his breath.

"_I've got to end this and fast. The moment he gets the chance, he'll unleash hell on me. Think."_

**"_Use it."_**

"_But he'll be able to dodge it if I throw it. And I'm not in sage mode."_

**"…_I'll deal with that. You just get ready."_**

Naruto nodded and activated the Flying Thunder God and noticed a difference. He stopped moving and noticed that everything was still frozen in place.

"_Keisei?"_

Her voice came back, strained.

**"_Hurry. I can only keep you in this bubble for so long."_**

Naruto nodded and immediately found his center and drew in the natural energy as quickly and as safely as he could. In seconds, he was ready. Naruto began to walk toward Madara, still frozen as he tried to rise. Naruto gave a burst of energy into the Rasengan as it formed. In a spilt second, it was complete. Using what little concentration he could spare and added his wind chakra into it. The swirling ball deformed and became a chakra shuriken the size of the windmill shuriken. Naruto felt Keisei adding her own chakra into it and did a double take as he rushed Madara. A ghost like image of Keisei in full shinobi battle gear with a leaf headband running beside him, her hands helping to keep the jutsu steady. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at such a sight. Truly a beauty like her name. Naruto tore his gaze away and gritted his teeth as he felt the jutsu destroying his arm as it healed at the same time. A rather unpleasant feeling to be sure. But Naruto pushed his discomfort aside as he and Keisei pulled the attack back. Naruto cancelled the Harashin just as the rasenshuriken connected. Madara began to convulse as the attack drilled into him. With a beastly roar, matched only by Keisei, Naruto gave a massive burst of power causing the jutsu to explode. Both of them were thrown apart. The blonde slammed into the tree and cried out in pain as he felt his body pop and creak in places it shouldn't. It was several moments before Naruto was able to breath that he looked up and saw the smoldering remains of the once proud Uchiha Madara. Naruto closed his eyes and grinned.

"One insane Uchiha down. One to go."

(End FLASHBACK)

Naruto sighed again.

"I know. But we can't be more than friends." He told her firmly.

She looked over to him, hurt on her face.

"Why?" She demanded. "Is it because I'm in here? Because I can't bare you children? Is that why?"

Naruto felt his frustration rise a bit as he looked over to her.

"No. That is not it. Is it a reason? Yeah, Maybe. Look, I don't know." He sighed in frustration.

Keisei frowned as she rose to her feet and stood in front of him.

"Naruto. Do you want to know something? Just like you, I have a dream of my own. And all these years, I helped you achieve your's. Would you like tou know what mine is?"

Naruto gave her a curious look and nodded. Keisei snapped her fingers and looked beside her. Naruto followed the gaze and felt a twinge of guilty. Standing in front of him was a smiling, and very pregnant Keisei with one hand on her large stomach, looking down at a grinning Naruto, who had his ear to her stomach. Keisei snapped her fingers again and this time, it was replaced by a scene of a small red haired girl with bright blue eyes, three whisker marks, and a fox like grin with Naruto standing on her left, one hand on her shoulder and an arm around and equally smiling Keisei. She snapped again. This time, the scene changed to that of the girl being older, now with a leaf headband around her head, with a red jacket with a black under shirt, her hair shoulder length. Naruto could make out the Uzumaki seal on the shirt and couldn't help but smile warmly at her very familiar grin. This image was like the other but now, Keisei had a small blonde, spiky haired boy in her arms, no older than two while the girl was at least twelve. She snapped again. Now Naruto had to catch his breath. The twelve year old was now seventeen, and wore a Jounin vest proudly. She had her hair flowing down to her lower back and she wore a red and black version of Naruto jumpsuit when he returned to the village after his training trip. Though, he would probably make her wear a baggier coat since it seems she had inherited her mother's bust size. He could also see a small fox sitting on her shoulder as well. The boy now also wore a leaf headband and Naruto could have sworn he was looking at a younger version of him but with green eyes. The boy was wearing a black tee shirt with the Uzumaki crest as well. Keisei snapped. The new scene was of a much older Naruto and Keisei, this time, the girl now held a small girl with blonde hair, and the boy was grinning like a maniac with a baby boy in his own arms, both the boy and girl were now in their twenties with Naruto pushing into his forties. Keisei kept snapping her fingers, each time showing the same people, but with new additions and a steadily aging Naruto and Keisei. Naruto watched as she snapped her fingers for the final time, this time, Naruto saw that he was no longer in the back of the rather large crowd of children, grand children and even great grand children, each of them smiling warmly at him, some red heads, other blondes, all with matching whisker marks and foxy grins. Naruto saw in the back ground where he and Keisei had been was the great nine tailed fox, looking over the crowd with a warm, protective gaze. Keisei waved her hand and dispelled the image and looked at Naruto with longing.

"That is my dream. To have a family with you and to watch them grow, and have children of their own. And to always watch over them and to protect them. That is my dream Naruto."

The young blonde didn't know what he could say. What she had just shown him was one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. And it was something she wanted dearly and he was denying her the one dream she had. Naruto rose to his feet and pulled her into a hug, feeling her nuzzle his neck. After a moment, he pulled away and grinned at her.

"Fine. You win. Who am I to deny you your dream when your willing to sacrifice everything to help me attain mine."

Keisei gave him a hard look.

"If this is just for pity, I'll make sure you never reproduce and both the Namikaze and Uzumaki lines die with you." She threatened.

Naruto chuckled at her statement.

"Why don't you check my intentions, oh wise vixen."

Keisei gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh shut up blondie. Anyway, what do we do about Hinata? It won't be fair to her."

Naruto grinned.

"As you pointed out, I have two lines to keep around."

With that, Naruto snapped his fingers and brought forth a crowd of his own, twice as large as the one she had shown him. She looked over and saw the half she created, but saw a new crowd of both blondes and raven haired people with blue and lavender hued eyes, some pupiless, other having pupils. Keisei felt her jaw drop slightly as she took in the image. The new half had a new insignia. It looked like the seal that held her inside of him. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Trying to make your family part of you in the literal sense?"

Naruto smirked.

"For once, I know something you don't. The seal on my gut isn't just a random design. My father was truly a genuis in that he used his clan symbol as the basis for the seal and discovered that all the required seals needed to keep you in, fit well with the Namikaze crest."

Keisei had to admit. It was rather creative. But something else was bugging her.

"What will you tell Hinata?"

"We need to get you out first."

Keisei grinned.

"Already have a way."

"And I'm assuming that you could have don't it at any time."

"No. I only got the offer form the Death God recently."

Naruto thought on it for a moment before he nodded.

"Do it, but make it to where we're at least in the same age frame. You know, thirteen-ish."

Keisei giggled at his statement as Naruto felt himself waking.

"Well…see you again tonight."

Keisei gave him a sly grin.

"Who says you have to wait that long?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as the mindscape began to dissolve.

Xxxxxx

Naruto groans as he feels the sunlight hit his face. He raises his hand and freezes halfway to his face. His ears pick up the faint sounds of breathing while his nose picks up the scent of a female in his room, more accurately, his bed, and also notes the strong smell of foxes.

"No way."

A series of giggles greets his statement. Naruto looks to his right and sees a grinning red headed girl with green eyes.

"Way." She replies as she smiles at him.

Naruto grins as he pulls her into a hug, and belatedly realizes that he has a girl in his bed and a certain mane of white hair just dropped out of sight.

"Oh shit." Naruto groans as he realizes just who it was.

Keisei cocks her head to the side and gives him a seductive smile.

"Want to give him something to write about?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as she snuggled closer. He barely managed to contain himself as he rolled out of bed. The blonde boy looked back at the red head as she pouts at him. Naruto grinned as he leaned over to her and tappd the end of her nose, causing her to go slightly crossed eyed. Keisei giggles as she to rose out of bed and Naruto found himself trying hard not to stare at her, which was hard to do because she and Hinata looked to be just as well developed at this age and he didn't want to think about what both of them would look like when they reached sixteen. Keisei caught the blonde's blush and smirked at him.

"Being a pervert, Naru-kun?" She questioned.

She saw him blush even more and caught him saying, "Not a pervert. Not a pervert. Not a pervert," over and over again as he dressed. After several minutes of teasing him, Keisei decided that the best thing to do would be to see Hinata and explain the situation to her before she found out from another source.

Xxxxxx

Jiraiya glanced over to Tsunade and grinned making the woman question his sanity.

"What?"

"Our grandson."

Tsunade gave him a small glare.

"Quite spying on him. It's not like he'll-"

"He did. With a rather cute red head too."

"Huh?" Tsunade was flabbergasted at this news.

Jiraiya smiled proudly.

"Yup. Just woke up this morning with her in his arms."

Tsunade furrowed her brows in thought.

"But…I thought he liked Hinata? What the hell is going on here?"

But when she caught Jiraiya's perverted smile, she knew something was going on.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. Just that the red head said something about sharing him with Hinata."

Tsunade paused just long enough to let the information sink in.

"THAT LITTLE PERVERT!"

Xxxxxx

Naruto gave a small shudder.

"What happened?" Keisei asked.

Naruto looked around him in fear.

"I don't know. But someone, somewhere has labeled me a pervert and targeted me as a future point of their wrath."

Keisei smiled as she rested her head on Naruto shoulders.

"It's okay. You're my pervert." she said happily.

Naruto grinned and was about to say something to her when he caught the sight of Hinata. He saw her expression of shock and pain as tears threatened to spill out. Naruto looked over to Keisei to see her with wide eyes as well. Naruto looked between the two as a small crowd began to gather around them in curiosity. Naruto realized a little to late what this looked like to Hinata.

"Hinata. Just calm down. I can explain." He tried.

"NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU?" She cried out.

She dropped the bags she was carrying and headed off in the opposite direction, tears running down her eyes. Naruto's eyes swept over the bags and saw ramen in them and felt his heart swell. She had been brining him lunch.

"Shit." He muttered as he and Keisei took off after her.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata felt her world spiraling as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She had just seen the ultimate form of betrayal and it had been from the one she had loved for so long. She hurt. And she wanted it to stop. Hinata kept running, past the gates, out into the woods, running and running until she fell to the ground where she simply curled inti a ball and cried. She didn't even move when she heard someone approach her. She didn't care about anything now.

"Hinata?" A voice called.

Hinata peeked at the owner of the voice and glared as hard as she could muster.

"Go away."

Naruto sighed.

"Hinata. It isn't what you think."

The Hyuuga sat up and glared at him even harder.

"Oh yeah? And who was that slut?"

"Excuse me? Do you even know who your talking to like that?" Keisei asked her, irritated.

Hinata focused her glare on the red head with a bit of her own killer intent. Naruto, however was having an internal battle.

"_On one hand, if this turns into a cat fight, they might '**accidentally'** rip each others' cloths off. On the other, Keisei might '**accidentally'** kill her."_

Keisei glanced over at him and sent a thought his way.

**"_Cool your heels, pervert."_**

Naruto pouted as Keisei turned back to Hinata and let her demon qualities take form. That being nine long, red, fox tails waving lazily through the air. Hinata's eyes went wide as Keisei crossed her arms.

"Your talking to Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Well, here you are. December 24, 2009. I wanna say, merry christmas to all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I got accused of not having enough fluff and no lemons seeing as to what my pin name is. Rest assured, there will be a lemon. I just haven't decided where to put it. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you guys have a safe and happy holiday. Stay Pervy!

Sage out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey verybody! The results of the pole are in. In a rather not so surprising results, the majority of you have said you'd like to the the Naruto\Hinata\Female Kyuubi. The poll is now closed. Thank you to all who voted! Well, here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy! Remember, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Hinata's eyes went wide with the realization of what she had just said moments earlier.

"Ky-Kyuubi?!"

The red head smiled at her.

"The one and only. Now, normally, anyone who ever had the audacity to call me a slut would have been gutted without remorse." She told the Hyuuga Heiress with a cold stare that turned into a smile, "However, I like that you were ready to kill me. But don't you think we should give our beloved here a moment to explain?"

Hinata blinked in shock before she looked to Naruto with questioning eyes. Unfortunately, the blonde had a far off look on his face with a light blush. Keisei saw this and slapped him upside the head, causing him to glare at her which only made her smile.

"Uh uh, pervert. You'll only get us that way on our wedding night. Now, explain."

Naruto sent her another glare before looking over to Hinata with an apologetic smile.

"I wish you hadn't seen us when you did, but it does make this easier for the three of us. It's about that proposition Keisei mentioned earlier."

"Proposition? For what?" Hinata questioned as she brushed the dirt off her jacket.

Naruto plopped down on the grass with Keisei following suit.

"Well, as you know, I am the last of both the Uzumakis and the Namikazes. The Namikaze were automatically granted clan status when my Otou-san was made Hokage. My mother was from a well known clan in whirlpool meaning I am the Heir of both those clans." He paused to allow her to understand.

When he saw her eyes go wide as her face reddened to the point that it looked like a tomato with a wig and eyes drawn on it. Her eyes darted from him to Keisei who winked at her with a sly grin, back to Naruto.

"You mean you…you have to take…umm…multiple wives, right?"

"Well, kinda. I know who I want and it only amounts to a grand total of two."

"Me." Keisei said happily as she hugged Naruto's arm, grinning like a maniac.

Naruto shook his head before pointing at Hinata.

"And you."

The girl looked at him in confusion before she spoke.

"But…I thought you said she was like your older sister."

"True, but that was only because we couldn't be like this. She was in my head and it wouldn't have been healthy. But," He cut her off as she caught her sad look. "You were my first choice. She just recently gained this freedom from the Shinigami."

Hinata's eyes began to water as she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Anytime. Now, we have to come up with a story for you." He said as he turned to face the red head.

She gave him a sly grin as she pulled out a whirlpool head band. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Simple. I'm a survivor of the Whirlpool Village that was destroyed sometime ago. My parents trained me in the shinobi arts. Recently, we heard about…"

Xxxxx

"…The Uzumaki Naruto who lives in this village. My parents were shocked to say the least since they were good friends of the Uzumaki Clan." Keisei relayed to Sandaime.

The old man was curious about this girl as she had been brought to him by both Naruto and Hinata. But he was still on guard about her. She could very well be an assassin of some kind.

"And why do you wish to live here? Surly just the fact that the boy is an Uzumaki can't be the whole story."

Keisei blushed and shuffled her feet.

"Well, if you must know Hokage-sama, I am technically Uzumaki Naruto's betrothed."

Sandaime felt his jaw drop as did several others with some looking like they had just had the Thousand years of Death used on them. Keisei grinned inwardly.

"_Suckers."_

Sandaime recovered quickly and gathered up his pipe.

"Explain."

"Well, the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Ryoku had heard of his grandson's impending birth and contacted my father. They agreed that the best thing to do to keep our families together and to keep the village strong, I was betrothed to Uzumaki Naruto. But, sometime after the agreement, we had heard of both the Yondaime's death along with Kushina-sama's death as well. We had assumed Naruto dead as well. Imagine our shock to hear he was alive after all this time."

Sarutobi nodded. So far, all this fit and it did make sense, but he still wouldn't relax his guard.

"Where are you parents…?" Hiashi began.

"Seijun. Seijun Keisei. My parents were killed as we made our way here, Hyuuga-sama. Iwa did not take kindly to Whirlpool shinobi passing through." Keisei faked sorrow that everyone believed.

Sandaime sighed as he pulled the form to himself and began filling it out, talking to Keisei as he did.

"Seijun Keisei. I hereby grant you citizenship for Konoha. Your skills will be assessed at a later date and you will then be assigned to a Genin team for training."

"Will I be assigned to Uzumaki Naruto's squad?"

"I don't have a problem with a fourth student."

Sarutobi looked up to see Kakashi taking a seat at the table and eyed him curiously.

"Kakashi? Why are you here?"

"I am the head of the Hatake clan."

"Your all that's left of the Hatake clan." Nara Shikaku pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Eh. Who cares about the little details. As is, I have every right to be here in these meetings."

"He is correct." Sandaime replied. "Your willing to take on a fourth student Kakashi? What of training Sasuke?"

"As I said before. I will train him when he has activated his Sharingan. Not before. Just because he is an Uchiha means nothing."

Hiashi smirked at the statement and felt his respect for the man, high as it was, jump a few notches. One of the civilian council members rose to his feet.

'You will train the Uchiha. The council demands it!"

Hiashi rose to his feet and glared at the man.

"Just who the hell are you to speak for all of us?! We of the Shinobi council agreed with Hatake Kakashi when he first refused to train the Uchiha. We will not squander our shinobi resources to train a boy who doesn't even have the Sharingan active."

The man made a very stupid mistake. He looked Hiashi square in the eye.

"You just want that demon bitch you call a daughter to stay with that demon. All so you can have little demon spawns running around under your control." He sneered.

Everyone in the room felt the temperature drop as Hiashi began shaking in anger. It took the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Inuzuka Matriarch, the Aburame clan head, and Kakashi himself to prevent Hiashi from turning said civilian into a brain dead lump, and they were barely restraining him.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! IF I COULD GET FREE, I"D KILL YOU! NO ONE SPEAKS OF MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY!" He roared.

"Heh. You shinobi think your so tough. Look at you. Weak willed and too proud to kill the demon and all those who love the little hell spawn. He should have been killed along time ago. Yondaime's wish be damned."

With a burst of chakra, he 'threw' the others away from him, and Hiashi, bellowing a war cry of some sort, slammed his chakra infused palm into the mans face, sending more that enough chakra to liquefy his brain. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground, dead. Hiashi looked coldly at the body, breathing heavily as the others recovered from the outburst. The civilians looked terrified.

"Sarutobi! Do something about this immediately! We demanded it!" A woman with familiar pink hair shrieked.

Hiashi rounded on the woman.

"You dare demand our Hokage to do act?! Your Haruno, are a shrieking bitch who should have never reproduced. You had your head so far up the Uchiha's asses, you forgot which way was toward the light. And your daughter is just as bad. You have no room for any demands."

"This from a man who married a worthless bitch! Hanna was weaker than anyone!"

Hiashi felt his blood boil as he pulled back his sleeve, his byuakugan blazing angrily as he approached her. The civilians all began demanding that the demon lovers be killed to which Sarutobi lost it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. Hiashi is well within his rights to execute each and everyone of you. If not for clan matters, than for breaking my law."

Hiashi grinned evil and rushed forward. No one, to this day knew what had over come him, but the effect was clear. Less than two minutes passed until the last body, a pink haired woman, fell to the ground, dead. Sandaime sighed and signaled the Anbu to take the bodies as he looked over the remaining members of the council.

"Well. At least my paperwork load was just halved. Now, I know I don't have to tell you this, but no one is allowed to speak of what happened here. Understood?"

The remaining council nodded as Sandaime looked to Kakashi.

"Looks like you got your wish. Keisei is now your's. You both are dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and he and Keisei left. Sandaime dismissed the remaining members but notice Hiashi hang back.

"Your secrets are killing us slowly. Some times I wonder if Danzo's suggestion would have been better. At least then my best friends son wouldn't have suffered."

Sandaime watched him leave and began glaring at the door that had just closed.

"You should watch your tongue Hiashi. Your secrets could kill your daughter. After all…You have a demon of your own."


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I want to apologize for my late update. As most of you know (Or at least, those that have read my profile) I am a US Marine stationed at MCAS Miramar in San Deigo CA. My job for the Corps, is Meterological ad Oceanagraphic Anaylst Forecaster. Basically, I'm the weather guy for the Marines. Recently, however, they've stepped up our training scheduale and also added a new PT progeram as well. Means I get up at 0400 to go work out. Also, I now work 24 Hr shifts as well, so as you can imagine, I'm rather busy now. I just haven't really had time to write and for that, I'm sorry. Plus, their getting ready to start deploying us as well so between all my training and just tying to fuction like a normal person, I've had very few times to write. But, enough of my story, here is the much awaited chapter ten. I added a lot more humor in this chapter and expanded upon the others like Zabuza and Haku and what the Sannin are working on. Well, read and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review! All (constructive, not flames. Play with that fire and someone will burn you) reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 10

Hiashi took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the tea and felt himself relax. He sensed a familiar presence appear in his office and had to smile.

"Right on time, Uzumaki-san. Or, is it Rokudaime-sama?" He inquired as he glanced at the blonde boy.

Naruto smirked.

"Not yet. Besides, my allies aren't ready. Seems they wanted to set up shop in two places. Wave and Whirlpool."

Hiashi blinked at this news but nodded his head.

"Very well. What are your plans for Suna? I'm guessing that since Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama are dealing with Oto, that there will be no invasion?" He asked casually.

Naruto frowned.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was smart to bring you in on this. But the benefits out weight the negatives."

"So you say. After all, I have more political power than you and can get away with certain things. But, I managed to avenge my brother." Hiashi sipped his tea and faced Naruto with a questioning look.

"I meant, the fact that your still with holding information. I over heard the old bastard after you left. Something about a demon of your own? Care to explain?" He challenged.

Hiashi sighed as he placed his cup down and motioned for Naruto to sit. The boy complied and plopped down onto the offered seat.

"Well?"

Hiashi leaned back in his seat and rubbed his chin.

"I suppose I should explain from the very beginning. We Hyuugas have an interesting history with your nine tailed friend. Before the village was founded and well before the clan wars, the first Hyuuga to walk these lands had the earliest byuakugan. The man came across a beautiful young woman who had nine tails and introduced herself as the Queen of the Kitsunes. The thing was, she was hurt badly from a fight she had with the Eight tails. The Hyuuga healed her, using his evolved eyes to pinpoint the more severe wounds and after some time, he healed her completely. The woman was extremely thankful and offered the man a reward for his help. She would give his eyes more power. But…the only draw back was that he would be required be changed into something more than human. A part demon of sorts. The man agreed and she changed him. He still appeared human, and so were his descendants."

Naruto caught a slight grimace from Hiashi.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Ever generation, our blood becomes more and more demonic. My generation of Hyuuga were roughly one quarter demon."

"And Hinata?"

Hiashi locked eyes with him.

"That is what troubles us. She is showing at least half. Which isn't right because by our calculations, that shouldn't be possible for at least another two generations or so. We believe the increase is because of your friend."

Naruto was shocked as Hiashi channeled a sinister chakra into his eyes. They became blood red as he grinned at Naruto.

"With these eyes, I can see-What?! Where is it?" Hiashi began panicking.

Naruto looked down at his stomach before he realized what Hiashi was looking for. To say the Hyuuga got his response was an under statement.

"I'm here Hyuuga. Now, if you'll kindly allow us to explain, I believe you'll be quit surprised. And you can come out now, Hinata."

Xxxxx

Zabuza looked over the reports of the early training assessments of his forces and was happy. They were right on track. With any luck, they would remain unnoticed by the other powers around them until it was too late. He chuckled darkly to himself as Haku entered, looking pleased with herself. Zabuza cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain. The girl smiled at him, with her hands behind her back.

"Haku. What did you find?"

"An heirloom." She replied, still smiling.

Zabuza grinned at her.

"Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" He asked.

Haku grinned happily as she moved her hands from behind her to show and exquisite katana. It was in perfect condition. It had a blood red hilt, interlaced with dark blue thread. At the base of the blade itself, shining brightly as it reflected the light from it, was the Uzumaki swirl. Along the length of the blade was a simple design, making the blade looked to be made of froze water. Zabuza opened his mouth to ask her where the sheath was just as she moved her other hand in front of her, displaying a matching blood red sheath with the same intricate dark blue thread. It took Zabuza a moment to realize that the thread was in a swirling pattern and once the blade was sheathed, it would look like a whirlpool. Nice.

Zabuza nodded and summoned a messenger hawk as he scrawled a quick note that he tied to the birds leg with instructions for it to be delivered to Hatake Kakashi. Once he sent the bird off, he returned his gaze back to Haku.

"We'll keep that blade safe until Kakashi returns with an answer. I'm sure Naruto will be happy to get something of his clans."

Haku smiled happily as she sheathed the blade and placed it on Zabuza's desk.

"I'll return to my duties at the training grounds."

Without further ado, she turned and exited the room leaving Zabuza to look at the sword in front of him.

"That kid will be one hell of an opponent once he masters that blade. I think I'll have a sparing partner in a few years." He said happily as he went back to looking over reports.

Xxxxxx

Inari was sweating heavily as he collapsed in front of his instructor.

"How did this do anything other than kill you?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Simple gaki, I pushed through the pain and kept going." The man answered, grinning.

"Yeah, cause you got freakish stamina, sensei." Inari shot back as he raised his head to glare at the blonde man.

The Naruto clone crotched down and ruffled Inari's hair as the other clones near him dismissed their charges.

"Yeah. I can't argue their. Now go home squirt and get some rest. Training in cancelled tomorrow anyway." The clone said as it stretched, popping several joints and letting out a low groan.

Inari gave him a curious look.

"Why?"

"The new batch of clones won't be here till tomorrow afternoon, so the rest of us are going to be on watch around the village, so your training won't start until Monday. You got your weekend off."

Inari felt like Christmas came early as he lept up with new found energy and sprinted back into the house, leaving the clone to chuckle as one of it's fellows walked over to him, a serious look on it's face.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Like you didn't tell your students?" The clone questioned back.

The other hardened his gaze.

"That's different. Mine don't need to know that I'm about to be sacrificed to by the damn land more time until Boss is ready to launch his plan into action."

The Clone sighed.

"Look. Once I'm gone, the memories will be passed on to the next one."

The other grinned at him.

"You don't want to, do you?" He challenged.

"No. No sane person wants to end their life, but if I must, I will. For their sake."

The other crossed his arms and looked out over wave with a sense of pride.

"I'm gonna miss them. But, they are well trained."

The Clone chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"Yes. They'll be one hell of an army soon enough. So, what's your target?"

"Iwa. Seems the old Monkey had a fall back to disclose Boss's heritage to Iwa in hopes they'll kill him. I get to go freak them out by portraying Yondaime. Then explode in a yellow flash into nothingness. You?"

"Take out an Iwa supply post near the border as the Yondaime."

The other nodded, feeling saddened at their need to be used as tools.

"I hate this life. It isn't fair just to be summoned to be sacrificed."

The clone nodded as they watched night settle over wave, the last sunset they would ever see.

Xxxxxx

Jiraiya looked over the plans once more and had to admit, it was brilliant.

"So, your not going to attack like sensei wants. What about the integrity of the time line""

"Already shot to hell. And I don't plan on playing thing Sensei's way. Old bastard needs to be humbled." Tsunade muttered.

"This coming from some one who hides behind a constant henge." Jiraiya retorted.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You wanna play that game, fine." She said as she released her henge.

Jiraiya felt his eyes pop out as he shot a hand up to cover them.

"ARGH! NO! PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK!" He cried out as Orochimaru tried hard not to laugh at Jiraiya's reaction.

Tsunade smirked as she replaced her young image and saw Jiraiya glare at her.

"That was cruel and harsh, Tsunade." He muttered darkly as Orochimaru failed to keep his laughter in check.

"So it's settled. Jiraiya, you'll go to the village under the guise of an early report and 'bump into' Naruto and freak out in the streets, and demand to see sensei. Let the old fool pass excuse after excuse before you storm out of the office declaimed that your going to train Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade turned to Orochimaru.

"You'll keep your forces ready. In case sensei becomes pushy, just agree to what he demands. But, at th last minute, say one week before the exam finals, pull out, stating some sort of lie."

Orochimaru shrugged.

"Sure. I'll tell him Manda ate half my forces when I summoned him to negotiate the attack. He still hates that he has to portray the bad guy."

"And what about you?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I'll be coming back to the village for old times sake and happen to come across you and Naruto at Ichiraku's and question you where you'll 'inform me' of who he is. Sound simple?"

Jiraiya nodded and smirked.

"That old bastard will rue the day he fucked with the Sannin." H declared.

Xxxxx

Naruto looked from Hiashi to Keisei back to Hiashi as the man simply looked at the woman in confusion.

"How?"

Keisei sighed.

"Long story."

"Want some help?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Naruto felt his eyes widen as did Keisei's, Hiashi's and Hinata's.

"H-how?" They all stuttered.

"You didn't think you were the only one the Shinigami gave an option to are you?" The man asked grinning.

Naruto began to smile as he slowly rose off his seat before glancing back at Hiashi.

"One of the great things about being a kid again, I can get away with acting on my impulses." He said as he launched himself across the room at the man. "TOU-SAN!"

Minato watched wide eyed as his son flew at him like a blonde missle and impact his chest.

"HOLY HELL!" Minato screamed as he was knocked back out the door.

Hiashi, Hinata, and Keisei heard a rather unpleasant thud and winced as they headed toward the door. Hiashi looked at Keisei as they headed out the door and shrugged his shoulders.

"This is one of the weirdest days of my life."

Keisei nodded before she grinned.

"Nah. I've had weirder."

Xxxxxx

After a lengthy explanation and several interruptions through out the story, both Keisei and Minato were able to explain exactly what had happened. After two hours, Hiashi slowly looked at the pair before grabbing his tea and slowly sipping it. After a moment of silence, he place his tea down before looking at them.

"Very well. Where do we go from here?" He asked.

Minato blinked in confusion.

"Wait. This doesn't freak you out? I mean, hello? I just returned from the dead!"

"And I escaped and inescapably prision!" Keisei put in.

"And I'm half demon." Hinata added.

Everyone looked to Naruto who looked back in smug statisfaction.

"I'm a Hokage from the future who no one likes and has to go through puberty again along with planning the over throw of the third while using his students, a now believed dead Nuke-nin and his apprentice and,…I am with two women at once who, knowing my luck, will have their periods at the same time. So, ha! Top that!"

Minato looked to Hiashi who shrugged.

"He has a fair point." Hiashi agreed.

Before Minato could respond, both men felt the temperature drop several degrees. It didn't take long to see to really angry women glaring daggers at the still smugly smiling Naruto.

"Oh really now?" The girls said simultaneously.

Naruto's smug grin vanished only to be replaced by a look of fear.

"I just put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?" He asked sadly as he prepared himself for the beating that would follow.

"Yes." Hiashi and Minato answered as Naruto gulped.

"I gotta stop that. Where the hell is that little filter between my mouth and my brain that prevents me from saying stupid stuff like that?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"You were born with that defect, just like all men." Keisei retorted as she and Hinata stepped closer.

"Does saying I love you both help?" He asked weekly.

Keisei and Hinata shared a look before they nodded.

"NO!" They roared, leaping at him.

Hiashi and Minato turned away from the sight of Naruto getting beat. Minato decided to change the subject as his sons screams reached his ears.

"Does he always do this?"

"Yes." Was the only response he got as Hiashi continued to watch with amusement at the blonde boy getting beat.

It was priceless.

Xxxxx

The next day found Team 7 at the training grounds plus one. Kiba was slightly surprised but greeted her like he did Hinata and simply sat down and prepared to nap.

"You know, Kakashi might surprise us and show up on time." Naruto told him.

"The day he does that will be the day you beat Shikamaru at Shogi." Kiba retorted before a loud pop caused him to leap to his feet. Kiba looked up in shock to see Kakashi smiling at them.

"You know, sometimes Naruto has a point."

"'Sometimes Naruto has a point.'" Naruto mocked.

"You sure you wanna play that game with the Copy Nin?" Kakashi challenged.

"Whatever." Naruto retorted.

"Whatever."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked at Kakashi.

"Stop that."

"Stop that."

Naruto turned to face Kakashi fully.

"I mean it. Stop it."

"I mean it. Stop it."

Team 7 watched as Naruto began to become frustrated.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kiba asked.

"Sh! This is getting good." Keisei replied as Naruto prepared his next line.

"I'm better than you."

"I'm better than you." Kakashi mocked.

"Damn Parrot!"

"Damn Parrot!"

Naruto was really starting to get frustrated and began to clench his fist.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

Naruto wanted to punch the man but smirked as he though of something.

"_This should be good." _He thought.

"I think Sasuke is hot!"

"I think Sasuke is hot!" Kakashi mocked back.

The clearing was silent as Naruto smirked at Kakashi. Keisei palmed her face, shaking her head as Hinata stood in shock as Kiba tired not to laugh at the stupidity of the pair. After a moment, they saw Kakashi's eye widen as he processed what he had just said.

"I think I'll go wash my mouth out now." He said, turning to leave.

"YOU MADE ME SAY IT!" Naruto screamed at him.

Luckily, Keisei stepped forward.

"Before you two began your little game, I assume you had something to tell us?"

Kakashi paused before nodding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several papers and passed them out to each of the four.

"Chunin exam forms. Sign them and take them to room 302 on Monday morning at the stated address if you want to compete. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bottle of mouth wash with my name on it. Bye!"

They watched him vanish in a swirl of leaves as Naruto looked over the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for it."

Kiba smirked.

"Heh. Like I'll let you upstage me. You already have two of the hottest girls in our age group. You don't need anymore. So yeah, I'm in."

"You'll probably need a reminder to think before you speak and someone to make sure you don't do anything to poor Hina-chan with out me." Keisei said seductively as she ran a hand across his cheek.

"And you'll also need some one with medical expertise to heal you after you fail to listen to us and get your self hurt. And who said I'll let Kei-chan have you all to herself?" Hinata whispered into his ear, playing with a lock of his hair.

Naruto felt his eyes roll up into his head as he passed out. They looked down to see a perverted grin Jiraiya would be proud of along with a heavy blush. Kiba laughed as he bid the girls farewell and headed home. Keisei looked up at Hinata.

"Overkill?"

"Just a bit." Hinata agreed.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I brought Minato back, but it didn't seem right to let Keisei out free and him to still be stuck inside the Shinigami. Anyway, next chapter, Homura get's what is coming for him! Oh, and I decided to drop a bit of a project I'm working on for a summer release. Here it is. The first peek of **Naruto: Journey of a Legand**!:

Chapter 1 Pain of Loss

The dark night's silence was broken by an inhuman, deep gutral roar of pain. All around the village, people stopped running and looked to the wreakage of a section of the great wall that surounded the Leaf village. Along the wall and scattered around a failing perimeter to contain the beast, the Shinobi pressed in as the huge demon wobbled and staggered it's way into the village. Massive wounds dropped large quantities of blood on the forest floor and the streets of the city as the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune dropped to the ground, destroying several buildings along the south section of the city. The Shinobi moved in cautiously as the massive body twitched before it layed still. Many in the streets froze in shock at what they saw.

"Back away from the demon. I must finish."

The shinobi looked to the gate and watched in awe as the Yondaime Hokage approached the demon, his cloak abandoned. They could see the gash across his stomach and see cuts across his check and blood running out of his long blonde hair. The man stumbled over to the great demon, stopping some dozen or so meters from the unmoving body. Yondaime signaled for the area to be clear as he began gathering his chakra and running through his seals. Yondaime looked around and nodded. Noone would be close enough to hear his conversation with the demon.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Demons, King of the Kitsunes. For your transgressions against this village and many others, I find you guilty. Your punishment will be the sealing away of your spirt."

The demon weakly opened his eyes and looked upon the human with disgust as the Yondaime looked back into the giant blood red eye.

"Foolish mortal. You can not seal all of me. I will be anchored to this world and when I recover, I will destroy this pitiful excuse of a village." The fox hissed weakly.

The Hokage gave him a wide grin.

"I have already planned for that. I will seal half of you into a newborn child. He will be your jailor. As for the other half, we will be engaged in combact for all of eternity in the belly of the Death God. That is our fate." He said as he finished the seals.

Kyuubi chuckled and looked at the Hokage with respect.

****

"Daring plan human. I must say, it is quite ingenius, and it will ensure my eventual demise. For this, you have earned my respect. I will grant you one request and one request only before we both perish."

Yondaime nodded and thought upon his request as he finished his seals. He felt rather than saw the Death God and grunted in pain as it's hand passed through his navel and gripped onto the fox's soul. Yondaime grinned as he watched the Death God slowly pull the fox's spirt out of it's flesh form, hearing the howls of pain of the demon.

"Protect my son with your life. Keep him safe and help him to become the great man I know he will become oneday. Be there for him as you would your own. By any means you deem needed. Please. That is my request for you, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Yondaime told the fox softly as he felt his strength ebbing away and the cold hand of death tightening it's grip on him.

The fox smiled as it's great eyes began to close.

****

"I will do as you ask and keep him safe. I will train him when the time comes and care for him as if he were my own. Yondaime Hokage, as the Lord of Demons, I swear this oath to make sure your son becomes the most powerful shinobi anyone has every seen."

With a final act of strength, the Kyuubi nipped the inside of it's mouth and sighed as he tasted the coppery taste of his blood, signing the deal with the human. Yondaime gave one final mental tug and pulled the demons spirit free. As it passed through him, he split the spirit in two, sealing the evil away into the Death God, while he flashed through another set of seals and sent the good half of the demon to his son who was being watched over by the Third Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and of course, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. The Yondaime sighed as he felt the seal complete. He had minutes left before he was felled by the jutsu so he acted. Using his last bit of chakra, he vanished in a flash of light and appeared in the sealing room. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down his face. Kushina hurried over to him.

"Quickly! Get a medic!" She cried out as Minato gripped the table for support.

Minato waved his hands dismissively.

"It won't help. The Death God is allowing me ten minutes to make my peace before I leave this world." he told her sadly.

Kushina began to tear up as Minato hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay Kushina-chan. I'll always be with you."

She looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I know. But...it'll be hard with you gone."

Minato nodded his head and looked over to his son.

"And it'll be even harder on our son. He has a great burden placed upon him and he will need all of your help with his burden." Minato said, pulling away from his wife.

"Here is my request that I make each of you. Sandaime-sama. I want you to take up the position of Hokage once more, at least until you find a replacement. And please look after my son and help Kushina to raise the boy."

Sarutobi nodded and looked upon him sadly. Two years. He had only been Hokage for a two years and was now dying for his village. Fate was a cruel thing indeed. Minato looked from Sarutobi to Jiraiya.

"Sensei, I would like you to help with his training when he is older. Until then, stay in contact with him. Visit him and for kami's sake, don't give him any of your books. You already corrupted my student, I don't want you corrupting my son." The blonde man said smiling.

Jiraiya nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry gaki. Ol' Jiraiya Ojisan knows the boundries."

"Yeah. Of the hotsprings." Minato muttered.

Jiraiya sent him a small glare before his face softened.

"You were a good kid gaki. I'm gonna miss you."

Minato smiled.

"Same to you, Ero-sennin."

Everyone chuckled at this but stopped as Yondaime gripped his chest. Kushina quickly moved to him.

"Minato-kun? Are you alright?"

Minato gave her a half amussed face.

"Oh, just the Death God tugging at my soul to hurry up and get done before my time's up. Nothing too big."

Kushina smacked him on the back of the head, before she gave him one last soul searing kiss. She pulled back from a dazed Hokage.

"You'd better be there when it's my time." She told him.

Minato grinned.

"I'll be at the gates waiting for that day."

The blonde Hokage turned and went to his son, lifting the boy in his arms as the baby slept peacefully.

"Naruto. My son. I am sorry for the burden you have to bare. You are a hero. An unknown soldier who protects the village everyday and I am truly proud to be your father. As much as I wish I could watch you grow, I know that it not my fate. My time has ended. be good, Naruto. I love you son." He said sadly before he placed the baby back in the basket.

Yondaime stumbled to the bed near bay and sat on the edge, the world darkening as he slowly laid on his back, his body feeling to heavy to lift his arms. He turnrf his head and smile to everyone as they huddled around him, tears and pain on their faces.

"Ah...it's not...so bad....Kyuubi is taken care of....my son...is in...good hands....the village...is safe...and my family...lives...Good...bye...my...love..." Minato said as his breathing became shallower and shallower before his chest stopped moving.

Kushina whipped her tears away and began a simple medical jutsu, checking for any sign of life. After a moment, she looked to the Third, her lip quivering as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"He's...he's...gone."

xxxxx

The Village gathered a week later to attend the funeral of the Yodaime Hokage. The sky was cloudy and miserable looking cloude floated around, blocking the warming rays of sunshine, only to replace it with a cold empty feeling. Sarutobi stood before the assembled shinobi, all wearing black and had tears in their eyes as he cleared his throat.

"One week ago, our village came under attack by a force of nature it's self. Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and slaughtered many of our own. But of hero, Yondaime Hokage faced the beast in mortal combat. Both combatants fought right up to the village where the Yondaime felled the demon with a final killing blow. However, it was not without cost. The Yondaime was mortally wounded in the fight and left this world several minutes later. The Yondaime was a hero and a great man. Shinobi like him are rare and should be remembered for all time."

The Third finished as he lowered his head in respect for the now dead Hokage. The shinobi looked up at the picture of him after he had been ordaned the Yondaime Hokage. The shinobi filed up, placing flowers infront of his portrait. One by one they all passed his picture, saying final thank yous and good byes to him. Kushina watched as Kakashi walked sadly up and placed a flower infront of the picture and left without a single word. Kushina nodded and understood. He had just lost one of the last precious people in his life. She would have to do something about that. Just as she was stepping forward, she heard an angry voice call to her.

"Halt, Kushina Uzumaki!" A man with bandages covering most of his face commanded.

Sarutobi eyed him with anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Danzo? Can you not see we are mourning the loss of our Hokage?"

Danzo nodded his head as he faced the Third.

"I understand that and I too am suffering from the loss of such a great ninja. However, she has no right to be here."

"I have more right that you do to be here!" She snarled.

"A mistress with a bastard child is entitled to nothing." Danzo retorted.

Jiraiya stepped infront of her as did an angry Kakashi.

"Wanna rephrase that bandage face?" Kakashi hissed dangerously as he cracked his knuckles.

The man sneered.

"Simple. We of the council do not recognize Kushina Uzumaki as the Yondaime's wife. Nor the child as his hier."

The Third was livid.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly, I personally presented you those documents." He stated, cold rage coming off of him.

Danzo smirked.

"Unfortunatly, the copy we had in our vaults was destoryed when the Kyuubi smashed the records office. As is, there is no offical documentation of the union. And with the originals lost to the fires last month at the Records vault, we will not recognize it."

"But we witnessed it you stupid son of a bitch." Jiraiya yelled.

They didn't know that they were drawing a crowd as several shinobi looked at the council with disgust. Danzo smirked.

"Unfortunatly, in the eyes of the law, if no one of the council can vouch for the union and sufficiant documentation is not entered into our system, then the union is void. That was the law laid down by the Second to prevent false widows from claiming what is not theirs."

Sarutobi sighed in defeat.

"Unfortunatly, he is correct. However, I was with Kushina and Minato when Naruto was born. A blood test showed that he is indeed Minato's biological son." The Third told them.

Danzo smiled.

"We are not with out complete evidence. However, according to the laws of assention, if an iligetimate heir is the sole survivor, then the council on the heir's sixteenth birthday, will review the heir's supposed ties to the clan and, if decided that the claims are authenique, then the council will recognize the child as such. Again, a law laid down by the Second to ensure that our clans were not wrongfully taken control of."

Kushina was fighting back tears and the urge to strike this poor excuse of a man down.

"What would you have me do? Leave the village with my son until he turns sixteen so he can claim what is his?" Kushina shot back.

Danzo chuckled and made a summoning gesture and six Anbu arrived.

"No. He will not live to see the night. That is no child. It is a demon, the last bit of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He will be put to death for the crimes of the Fox." Danzo said, sneering as the first ANBU started forward.

Kushina had no chance to react before a sudden blur and a splatter of blood caught her attention. Standing before them, chidori roaring, was Kakashi. He had pure anger and hatred on his face as he yanked his hand back. It was with a start tha they realized his sharingan was exposed.

"I wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing. Try to touch my little brother, and I'll kill you all!" He screamed, forming another Chidori.

Jiraiya himself had summoned a pair of battle toads and the Third had even removed his Hokage robes, displaying his battle gear. Danzo stepped back, in shock.

"You would defend that demon?! You are a traitor!" He screamed.

All around them, the shinobi began backing away, all prepareing to attack Kushina and her allies to kill the demon Fox. The Third made a cross shaped seal and summoned half a dozen clones. He was pleasantly surprised to see Hiashi Hyuuga and the other clan heads also enforcing the Sadaime's protection of Kushina and Naruto. Hiashi was particularly pissed looking the Third noted.

"Kushina. I suggest you leave, and quickly. Kakashi, go with her. Jiraiya and I hold them here if need be." He told her before he faced the Shinobi.

"I order you all to stand down. The boy is no demon. You all saw the Yondaime killed it. If you continue this action, I will kill each and everyone of you for treason." The Hokage snarled.

This caused many to stop as they eyed him. The Hokage had to think fast as he faced Kushina.

"Please forgive me for this. It is the only way." He told her.

She nodded and waited, clutching her son close to her breasts as the angered council prepared to take action. The Hokage looked at Kakashi as he glared at anyone and everyone he deemed a threat, daring anyone to approach the child.

"Kakashi. I have a S-class mission for you."

Kakashi looked at him, surprised.

"I want you to watch the boy as he grows. If at anytime, he shows any of the tendicies of the fox, you are to kill without hesitation. Understood?"

Kakashi hesitated as he looked at the Hokage, back to the child, back to the Hokage.

"Hai." He said softly.

Sarutobi turned to Kushina.

"Until such time that the boy reaches the appropriate age, you both are here by exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village for a period of no more than fifteen years." He ordered.

Kushina blinked befor she nodded her head, understanding the oldman's plan. Kushina had to ask a question that she knew needed to be asked.

"What of any chunin exams held here?"

Sarutobi smiled.

"He will be allowed in the village only for the exam, after that, he will leave. Are we clear?" He asked her.

"Crystal."

xxxxxxx

Kushina and her new guardian walked through the hills on the widing road as they moved closer to their destination. She had to smile at how Kakashi was acting. He treated Naruto just like a younger brother, playing peek a boo with him and genearlly watching over him. The Hatake seemed to enjoy it and just remainded carefree as they walked. Kushina herself was in turmoil as they got closer and closer to her intended destination. She sighed and decided to deal with it when they got there. It was late in the afternoon on their sixth day of travel that they arrived at the massive walls that protected her home of Whirlpool. She looked up and smiled as she felt the sun touch her face, it's warth spreading across her features. She lowered her gaze as a young Jounin approached her. The red headed youth looked them over as he approached, stopping at a decent distance so that of they were hostile, he'd have enough warning to get away.

"Identify yourself." He ordered.

Kushina chuckled and put on a mock hurt face.

"I'm hurt Shinji. How could you not recognize your sister?" She asked.

The boy did a double take before he grinned broadly.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Welcome back Kushina." He said as he approached and hugged his sister.

Shinji pulled away and looked at her companin.

"Oi. What's with the cyclops?" He asked.

Kakashi glared at him before the bundle in his arms began to cry. Kakashi rocked little Naruto, trying to calm him. Kakashi looked at Kushina embarassedly.

"Guess he wants his kaa-san." He said sheepishly as he passed the baby to her.

Shinji felt his eyes widen as he realized just what that meant.

"Kushina. Who is the father?" He asked seriously.

The red headed woman smiled broadly.

"Who do you think? Minato Namikaze." She told him smiling.

Shinji shook his head and pointed toward the center of the village.

"Otou-san needs to know." He said simply.

Kushina gave him a sad look.

"You know he'll be pissed."

Shinji grinned.

"Not after he meets his grandson. You know how soft he gets when babies are around." Shinji reminded her.

Kushina giggled and nodded her head.

"Naruto will turn the most feared man in Whirlpool into putty. Maybe this will work out after all." She said as she and Kakashi headed for the tower with Shinji chuckling.

"Ah. What I wouldn't give to be there to witness this meeting. Maybe I'll have Kaa-san tape it for me so I can watch it later."

xxxxxx

Ryoku Uzumaki was a calm man. He had never lost his temper and never really had been shocked by much. However, what he had before him truly shocked the shit out of the forty-five year old man. His daughter had returned, but not alone. She brought with her Kakashi Hatake, a genius nin from Konoha, and rumored to poses a sharingan eye, and a small infant she said was her biological son. He looked down at the babe as he waited for his wife to enter the council chamber. He looked up as the doors opened and a woman with brown her and green eyes entered the room, looking at him curiously.

"Why did you ask me to come urgently, Ryoku-kun?" Koui Uzumaki asked him.

The man rubbed his temple with a tanned hand before he pointed at his daughter.

"I'll let her explain it to you."

Koui looked at Kushina happily as her eldest daughter smiled before she sighed.

"Well, I guess I should start at the begining. After I left here, I went to the Leaf village to seek out the Fourth Hokage, to see if he would grant me citizenship. I don't know when it happened, but we eventually fell in love after seveal months. We were married in secret last year. And recently, we had a son." She said, smiling as she saw her mother's face light up.

"And just where is my grandson?" She asked.

Ryoku pointed at the bundle in his arms as he smiled. Koui looked at him with a knowing expression.

"May I hold him?" She asked the clan head.

"No. It's still my turn." He said, grinning widly as the bundle slept.

Koui shook her head and placed her hands on her hips in amusement.

"Your a big softy. You know that?" She teased.

Ryoku looked at her sheepishly before he looked back at the baby.

"Who asked you?" He shot back.

This only caused the women to laugh as Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles. Ryoku looked at Naruto, smiling as he ran a finger gentle down the blonde babe's cheek.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to Whirlpool."


	11. Long over due AN

I want to start off by apologizing. I know I haven't updated in over a year, but between my pre deployment work up last year followed by my deployment, which thankfully is nearing its end, I haven't had a chance. I'm sorry for not updating and ask that you please bear with me. I will start updating in the next two months, starting with Konoha Will Fall and move on. Again, I'm so sorry and I will update as soon as I get back from Afghanistan in the next two months. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
